Life after a Wedding
by KeybladeMasterPhantom
Summary: Killian and Emma won the crisis on Season 4 and Killian planning to propose to Emma. AU He has his hand back.
1. The Wedding

My body was hesitant. I knew that she would reject me. It would've been too fast. Should I ask? I know I should. I love her. I truly do. I sighed knowing I would need help in this matter. What's her ring size? Does she like gold or silver? Gems? Or engraved? I needed help badly but I didn't know who. Henry would help me, Snow would help me, would David? I'd have to ask him for her hand. She would have to be the last to know. I shouldn't tell Leroy about this. He'll blurt it out at Granny's when we might have a quiet drink in. Alright, I'll ask her family, then her.

_**I swear on Emma Swan.**_

I looked at dresses. Wedding Dresses. I wasn't shopping for them, I was just browsing. Then I went to the modern dresses. The normal ones that I'd wear on any date, with him of course. After the whole thing with the Snow Queen and the problems that have gave us a few nights of quiet alone time. But with a huge crisis averted I think we managed a few episodes of Friends or How I Met Your Mother. Then again, we would be interrupted by Henry, Mom and Dad. They sometimes come in and sit right in between us or next to us. (Dad would normally separate us). But lately Killian has been acting strange.

_**You traded your ship for me?**_

"Henry, Snow… David… Is Emma home?" I asked.  
>"She's out with Elsa to get some Hot Chocolate, Elsa's never tried it before." Henry said.<p>

"Okay, good." I say. "Well, I have come on this night, to ask for Emma's hand in marriage. And I might need your help with a few things and can you keep this a secret for a while?" They pause. Henry was first to react. He was a foot shorter than me yet he still wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. Same hugs from Emma, except, she's taller than Henry, but who could blame him? He's 13 or, at least I think he is. Snow smiled. Henry left to get something.

"Welcome to the family!" She said holding Neal. David didn't react. He was blank minded. Snow kicked his shins.

"Ahha! I mean… If you dare hurt Emma-" Snow kicked him again. "Ah! I mean, welcome! Welcome! Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded. I walked out into the hall following David. He closed the door. I spinned and looked at David in the eyes.

"What is the problem?" I asked.

"Do you really love Emma enough to marry her?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here."

"But before, she was going to get married right?"

"To a Flying Monkey, but I'm not quite sure." I say.

"I'm giving you the okay to-"

"Hey guys!" Emma said. I spun around and smiled.

"Emma!" I exclaim.

"Emma! Elsa!" David said. Elsa looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Are we interrupting something?" Elsa said.

"NO!" David and I say in unison. I was looking Emma in the eyes so she knew we were lying.

"Tell the truth." She said grow more curious by the second. I smiled. _Think, think, think!_ I said to myself. I leaned down and kissed her lips before anyone could speak. Her surprised gasp rang in my ears.

"Um… Elsa? Want to go inside for a bit?" David asked when I let go of Emma's lips.

"Sure." They both left us.

"What was that?"

"A kiss." I say.

"Yeah, but what fo-mmhpmm!" She muffled as my lips reached hers.

_**If it can be broken, it means it still works.**_

Killian made a huge excuse from the chat outside. Dad was giving his permission of something. I don't know what. When I went inside, Henry slipped something to Killian. I walk to my room and notice some things moved around. I had necklaces missing and a few rings too. I wanted to ask them about Killian's strange yet really quick visit. I wanted him to stay more so I could chat with him but I guess he was being too secretive and wanted to go before he spilled anything. But I had a great time with Elsa, learning about Anna and Arendelle. It was really interesting. I was drinking some hot chocolate one day at Granny's and Killian came over and sat down in my booth.

"Do you like Engraving?" He asked.

"What?"

"No, can I see the ring around your neck?" He asked. I was confused and took the necklace off and handed it to him. He was inspecting the ring. It was just a plain gold ring.

"Do you like silver or gold?" He asked. I played along with his questions.

"You ask me a question, then I ask you." I say. I hold my hand out for him to shake. He sighs and takes it.

"Silver, Why are you asking questions?"

"Because I would like to know, Engravings or Gems?" He asked.

"Engravings, What were you and David talking about in the hall a few days ago?"

"... He was letting me take you on a boat ride, if I could find one. What is your rings size?"

"You can borrow that one as a reference. Why are you mostly focusing on rings?"

"Because I need one for a friend, I owe her a debt, would you like to go on a ship ride with me?" He asked.

"Sure." He smiled and stood. I stood with him and walked with him out. We walked to the dock.

"SMEE!" He yelled.

"Cap'n?" Smee said. He walked out.

"How about you help us board one of these boats and I'll pay you around… 50 doubloons?" He said.

"Eh…"

"Smee! 50 doubloons?" Killian said.

"It's fine we don't have to go." I said.

"Hold on Emma, Smee has something to say."

"Double the doubloons then were going somewhere." Smee said.

"100 doubloons! What happened to your loyalty?"Killian asked.

_**I can't lose you too.**_

"I'm gonna go wait by that bench while you guys talk it out." Emma said. I turned.

"Sorry, love," I say. She walks away nodding. I turn to Smee.

"I really need this ride, I'm going to propose to Emma and I got all the information I need. David, her father is helping me with this! I called them, and asked the information and David got it on the other line."

"Of what?" He asked. I show him the phone and he didn't know what it was.

"Nevermind, but I'll give the 100 doubloons soon and, and anything you want to know just let get this ride so I can stall her."

"Okay, You got the ride."

"Thanks, Smee!" I turned towards Emma.

"If…" I stopped.

"If what?" I asked.

"If you tell me what happened to the Jolly Roger… What happened to her Cap'n?"

"...I traded her for a magic bean to save Emma. With a curse coming, I ditched you guys knowing I had to get away. And when I was far enough, I trade her… to… Black Beard, for a magic bean to save her." I gave a sorry smile.

"So you don't have a ship."

"Aye."

"Then, you aren't a Captain." I paused. He's right. I'm not.

"... Aye." I nod.

"Okay… I'll get a boat ready."

"Thanks, Smee."

"You probably aren't a Captain, but you're still a friend." Smee said. I smiled and tossed him 60 doubloons, As much as I could give right now. He caught it and left. I walked to Emma. She smiled.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, I did, are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. Right now, David and Henry are racing to get the ring.

After the ride I walked her home talking about the ride. I told Henry earlier if she liked engravings that I want it to say something special. He nodded when I told him what I wanted it to say. I gave Emma her ring back. And she put in her pocket.  
>"Do you see why you mean so much to me? I love sail, and I gave that up for you." I said.<p>

"I can see." I started to lean down for a kiss. Then David opened the door abruptly, I was inches from Emma's lips then I backed up.

"Sorry, I… I… Have to run." David said scooting by. I felt something fall in my coat. I knew what it was. When he was gone, I leaned back down close to her lips. Then Henry came out. I sighed.

"Sorry, I was going to go with Gramps, Sorry." Then he ran off. I sighed again and leaned down. I came closer this time, but then Elsa came out.

"Oh, Sorry, I'll just…" She goes back in and closes the door behind her.

"Oh for Gods sakes." I say then I lean and kiss her lips. I kiss them and taste her lips and fall in love with her movements. When she breaks the kiss I felt like I should take out the ring and just give it to her then but I knew that would be a foolish mistake. I let her in and I left her apartment. When I was out of the building I reached into my coat and take out the ring. Silver with an engraving Henry didn't let me down. It said what I wanted it to say. I smiled. I walked down to the Sheriff's Station to see if David was there, he wasn't. I then walk to pawn shop. The door was closing when I came in sight of the shop. I walk faster and reach the shop. I walk in. Rumplestiltskin came from the back.

"I hope you want to buy something instead of making deals?" He said.

"Actually I do want to buy something. A ring case." I say. "Preferable a red one, or blue. You made the ring for Emma, Now I need the case." I say.

"Couldn't your friends get it?" I shake my head. "And what do I get in return?" He asked.

"I thought we weren't making deals."

"We aren't."

"Name your price." I say.

"Knowledge." He said.

"I'll tell you anything." I raised my hands and prepared to spill everything. I walked closer to the counter he was behind.

"Would you… Would you kill to save?" He asked. I paused.

"If you dare put Emma in danger-"

"Oh, no I wouldn't dream of killing the savior, but, if there was a way to save your precious Milah, would you? Even if it meant breaking Ms. Swan's heart?" I stopped to think.

"...I would save Milah if I never knew Emma but then, now that I have Emma, I don't think I would."

"Insulting, but okay."

"Why did you want to know that?" I asked. Then I see Emma and Belle walk out.

_**...That is until I met you.**_

I looked at Killian and was surprised. I saw his cheeks grow red.

"Did you hear anything, love?" He asked. I shook my head, I was mostly talking with Belle in the back. She was telling me about her honeymoon and how the place they 'rented' was magnificent. Then we reached the part where Killian would propose to me and I thought that if he did It would be too fast. I love him indeed, He loves me, he's proved it from jealousy, pain, and even if it was just out of no where. He shown me enough to love him for that. I'd marry him. I really would.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hook, but I don't have what you need."

"Can't you make it out of thin air." He asked.

"Make what?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing what is it?" I pressed.

"It would appear that Captain Hook here, wants a ring case, no idea why, but he wants it in either blue or red, and if I used magic," Gold faced Killian. "It would come at a price a very little one, but a price."

"I'll pay it I just need it."

"Why do you need a ring case?" I asked. Belle walks to the back.

"Your… your… your… Mother… asked… me… to get one, for her."

"No, that's not it. What is it?" I pressed. He sighed.

"It's a secret, love, I can't say it."

"Why not? Does it involve me?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why I can't tell you." He said.

"To tell you the truth, You're a bad liar." I said. I walked by him when I said my word they were harsher than I meant. I coughed to soften the mood between us.

"I'm sorry, Emma." He said looked me in the eyes. I don't say anything, I just wait for him to talk again. Just saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't complete the apology.

"But, I want to ask... Tomorrow evening-" Gold cut him off.

"I don't think I'm needed so I'll go." Gold said

"No! Wait, I still need you here." Killian said.

"Just give him what he wants." I say.

"Chills, yet you sound so tired." He replied.

"I'm sick of attitude so just give it to him." I said. Belle comes back to the front and hold out a case. Killian walks up and takes the case from Belle.

"Thank you." He said. Then he turns to me. "As I was saying, Tomorrow evening, would you spend the night with me?" I paused.

"Spend the night, how? Like in bed?" I asked.

"Now I would ask kindly if you would leave because you got what you wanted, you dropped by, and I have a favor now."

"How did you get the favor?" I asked.

"I owe that to Belle, She gave me and purchased. I owe her, not you." Killian mumbled something under his breath, I couldn't quite hear it. I sighed and walked out the shop. Killian followed me out.

"What do you mean 'a night out'?" I asked.

"A date, I wouldn't mean a night in bed, that's might be really fast." He said.

"Tomorrow night?" I assured.

"Aye." I nodded.

"I'll see you then." I turn to walk away.

"Wait, Emma." He called out. "Why were you here?" He asked.

"I'm the Sheriff, They had a window broken and some things missing. Probably just some thief." I said.

"I swung by the Sheriff station and it was completely empty."

"Really? Dad was supposed to be there." I said. "Want to walk back with me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. While walking back I felt his hand brush my right hand. Then I felt him snag my fingers. He grasped my hand and I linked our fingers together. He chuckled.

"I was supposed to grab your hand." He said.

"Well, I saved you the trouble. You are most welcome." I said. We made it to the Sheriff station and Dad came and started to walk in holding my little brother.

"David." Killian called.

"Oh, hey, Emma." David called. He gave me Baby Neal, and nodded at Killian.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"She's exhausted And I gave her the day off." He said. I smiled at the baby. He cooed and Killian smiled looking at my smile.

"There it is again." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your smile. There it is." I smiled wider and felt my cheeks rush warm. He smiled. I walked in the Sheriff station. I bobbed Neal around and saw the place empty, besides David. I walked to the office that I normally sat in and spun in my chair. Killian came in after me and sat on my desk.

"Watch the papers!" I say. He pushes some aside and then sits. David nodded at him. I was really clueless to what they were motioning to. But I didn't pay attention.

_**I'm here to ask you out.**_

David and I was signaling each other with Emma right there with the baby. I was trying so hard to tell him that I'd ask her out which I did and then I'd propose. I don't know if her family should be there or if not. Would be memorable to do it in public or in private? Restaurant or home with the mysterious Netflix? All I knew was that I would ask her on a date then I'd propose.

"Killian?" Emma asked. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to your father."

"About?" She pressed.

"Tomorrow evening." I said.

"Lying again." She said.

"I'm not lying about this coming date."

"Which reminds me, what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"Some eating, probably… dancing, I haven't quite got the detail since I asked you like about… 3 or 4 minutes ago."

"Touche" She said. David walked in.

"Elsa's on the line." Emma gave Neal to me then I handed him to David. Emma picked up the phone and pressed a button.

"Hello?" She asked. "What's wrong?" She asked. I could only hear fragments of what Elsa was saying.

"Someone… breaking… froze...with… Margaret… me…"

"Someone is breaking in the house. Elsa froze the door closed with Mom and Henry. We have to go." Just as we were leaving Ruby came in with doughnuts.

"Hey guys!" She said. David ran to her.

"Take the baby, Man the fort. Bye!" He said running to the door.

"There's a break in so we have to go." Emma said explaining more.

"Hook stay here!" Ruby said. "I need to talk to you."

"I got to go." I was confused. David and Emma were leaving to save their family, yet I was behind on the mission. I should be out there with them. I hear her car start and squeal turning corners. She honked her horn as on coming cars came by to let her pass through. I looked at Ruby.

"She's gone, okay, Are you ever gonna ask Emma out on a date?"

"We have been going to dates, I'm actually proposing to her." I said. "But it's a secret. Don't tell her."

"When are you going to ask her?" She asked.

"Tomorrow evening." I said.

"Can I see the ring?" I pull it out and show it to her. The case was blue and velvet. I opened the case and the inside was the cushion and it was red. The ring was slipped inside and the engraving was pointed out. The words in cursive and the shadow from the silver shined the engraving. She smiled.

"You are so romantic." I smiled. I looked down and read the engraving for the millionth time. I smiled at my words. It wasn't long but it was long enough to love. Time flew as paramedics were rushing by. Ruby and I left the office and went to the home of the Charmings. Ruby held Neal who was starting to cry. I see Emma sitting next to Snow. I saw her head with some blood trickling down it. I ran to her as Ruby followed.

"Emma!" I yelled. She stood and saw Ruby slowly following. I crashed into her in a big hug. She gasped. I turn to Snow and Henry. I look them in the eyes. They nodded, Henry smiled at me and Snow smiled too. David came by.

"He got away. We'll get him next time." He said.

"You will, do you know who it was?" I asked. Elsa slowly walked by. I walked to her, she smiled at me.

"Who do you think did this?"

"I saw his face, but I thought he died…" She said.

"When I first met The Snow Queen this man Hans came to trap me in a thing I forgot what it was called, but then he released her from it and then, she killed him. And here I thought he was gone forever."

"So he's still alive?" I asked. She nodded. I turn and look to Emma.

"I get it, Hans came back, and now he's on the loose." Emma said.

"Let's just hope he doesn't hurt anyone and we catch before tomorrow night." Emma nod at my words.

"What's going on tomorrow night?" Elsa asked.

"Emma and I are going on a date." I say. She nods with a smile. Emma sits next to Henry.

"Hey kid." She said. David took Neal from Ruby who talked to Else who was sitting next to Emma and Henry and Snow and David. I didn't know where I came in. I was out of place. But then Henry called me over. I walked over.

"Later today, can we go sailing?" He asked. I smiled.

"I told him to ask you." Emma said. I smiled wider.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Sweet." He said. Then Regina came. Henry jumped and ran to her.

"Are you okay? I heard what happened."

"I'm fine, Are you okay?"

"Now that you're safe, I'm better than ever." She said. Emma stood and walked over to Henry and Regina. "Thank you Emma. I hope you wouldn't mind if he stayed at my house tonight?"

"He wanted to go sailing with Killian but I think Killian can drop him off at your house tonight." She turned to me who sat next to Snow.

"Killian." she called I stood and walked over. "When you and Henry are done with sailing, can you drop him off at Regina's?"

"Aye." I say. Regina smiles.

"Thank you again."

"I'm the Sheriff it's my job. And the savior's." The sun was falling down and things got colder. We all walked home. The door to Emma's room was soaked and broken in a few areas. Emma sighed.

"Sorry." Elsa said.

"It's not your fault." She said.

_**You haven't been out with me yet.**_

Killian stared at the door with me.

"Well, it's better than how my bedroom was back on the Jolly Roger." I smiled at that. He had quite a sense of humor. I smiled at him. I walked into the door and sighed as my wrecked room was messed up.

"Want some help from me?" Killian asked.

"I hope you don't mind."

"It would be my pleasure." He said. We fixed my room and as soon as it was finished, the sooner I fell asleep. As soon as I fell asleep, came the morning and the date Killian and I are going on.

I woke up with Killian next to me over the blanket. I was really shocked to see him. He looked peaceful. He looked as if nothing could disturb him. But then the sunlight's ray hit his face and then it woke him. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. He sighed and yawned away from my face. He propped himself on his elbow.

"Love, I know you're awake." He said. How did he know? I opened my eyes and then saw his smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Signs of stiffness are on your face." He said acting like it was obvious. I sighed. I sat up on the bed crossed my legs.

"Are you going to get the night ready?" I asked.

"Aye." He said.

"I guess I should go out finding what to wear now should I?" I say looking away from him. There was a pinch of annoyance in my voice that I didn't mean to.

"Aye, I'll do my best and be quick with the preparations, then I'll spend some time with you in you want-" I interrupted him.

"No, no, you don't have to. You'll be busy." I say harsher than meant to. I slid off the bed and look in my drawers for something to wear for the time being before the date. Killian follows me. I pull out jeans, a shirt and my red leather jacket. I grab some ankle socks and boot. I walk out the door to the front to show Killian out. During the way he keeps saying my name for attention to him. Before I get to the door he grabs my hand. I turn and face him.

"What is the matter? I'll still see you later tonight, why are you acting harsh and unfair?" I paused.

"I was being unfair was I?" I asked. He don't respond. I know that if he says yes, then I'd would probably call off the date in his mind, and then if he said no, he would be contradicting his last words.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I say. Then I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in a hug. I dropped my cloths on the floor and pulled him to me. I had to stand on my tip toes to fully hug him. His arms wrapped around my waist and then he squeezed me closer. I felt his lips on my shoulders and he kisses my shoulder. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him on his lips. But I guess I resisted it because the next thing I knew, I was saying good bye to him. I closed the door and turned to my cloths on the ground. I picked them up and then left to change in my room.

Afterward i went to the Sheriff Station and I saw a gift basket on my desk. I walk in and then Look at the note that came with it.

_My dear Emma, This basket it just to remind you of tonight, and to tell you. Wear something extravagant and light. Be prepared for a surprise too. I'll pick you up at 7:00 and at the Sheriffs Station. See you tonight._

_-Killian Jones_

I smiled at the notes and then Dad walked in.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"Just Killian being cute." I said.

"I've never heard that one before." He said with a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"I've never heard you say something like that before." I felt a little heat rush to my face.

"There's always a first." I said. I shrugged and then thought for a bit. How am I going to wear something extravagant and light? When I thought that, Belle came in. I smiled at her.

"Hi." I said. But in her hands was a dress.

"I heard about this date tonight, I'm so happy for you." Belle said. Dad coughed and then Belle caught on to something. "Well, you father told me about the note he gave you and well, asked me to help you pick a dress since he knew that you would know what to do. So I got you the nicest, weightless dress I have." She hands it to me. I'm sure you will love it." She said. I took it and took a small glance at the fabric. It was a blue silver color. She handed me a box with shoes in it.

"These match the dress, and I'll help you with your hair if you wants to?" She asked. Else starts to walk in.

"Hello." She said.

"I'll do my hair, thanks though." I said. She smiled at me.

"Anytime." Then she walks out.

It was kind of her to give this to me and well, I actually liked the dress. Elsa came and sat down. I smiled at her.

"What is the occasion?" She asked.

"Killian and I are going on a date tonight." I said. She smiled at me.

"Won't that be nice." Then in her eyes there was something of realization. "Oh, that would be nice. Is Killian preparing it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and he's really good at planning them." I said.

"I can't imagine." She said.

"No, he's really good at them. He can make you forget about Ingrid and such. Any disaster that is coming to Storybrooke."

"Then I would give him approval." She said smiling at me.

Evening was coming around and the clock stroke 6:00. Time to get ready. I took Belle's dress and walked into an enclosed room at the Sheriff's Station. I put the dress on and the same color they were boot that ran to my ankle and the dress was about to my knees. It was very fancy and very light. The skirt of the dress has lace running to the edge of the cloth. The cloth under the lace was fizzy but smooth at the same time. The corset of the dress wrapped around my chest and breast very tightly and the sleeves started like Elsa's sleeves at the shoulder and then ran down my arm. The cloth was warm and was thin but not like Elsa's. I looked at myself in a mirror and then decided since my hair was always down, I didn't know to put it up or leave it down. Then Mom walked in.

"Emma?" She asked. I came out and she gasped.

"Wow, Emma! I brought you your makeup kit like you asked and I know a way to put your hair up." She said.

I looked at the clock that read 6:37. There still was time but, I wanted to wait for him to pick me up. Dad got a text from Killian asking for advice on what to wear and well, he left to help him. I smiled as I sat in a seat while Mom, played with my hair, and I played with my face. I applied Mascara, lip gloss, blush and more make up and it made my face feel heavy but actually, made me look different and prettier than my normal self. I stood up from my chair as Mom had finished my hair. I looked in the mirror and was astonished. My hair was in a french bun and a ribbon of the same color fell out of my hair. I had a strand of long hair falling where my sideburns are and my bangs stayed they way they were. I stood and say that the clock struck 7:00 as Killian walked in on time. I stood and saw Henry and Dad following behind him. Killian wore his leather black jacket and his legs were covered in black slacks and the formal shoes. He had his black button up shirt open revealing his chest hairs and his necklace with the skulls and such stayed around his neck. He smiled as the guyliner around his eyes was fresh. Mom smiled as she pulled out the camera she did on our first date. She took a picture of us just in awe at each other. Killian handed me a lily this time. I took the lily and smelled the nectar as if it was as fresh as though he picked it out a few second before he revealed himself to me. Killian smiled at me as he took in the dress I was wearing. While I was taking in how he looked.

"Emma… You… You've stunned me." He said. I smiled.

"You… You… You've stunned me." I said. He smiled. Then he held his elbow out. I took his elbow and then we walked out of the Station. We walked through the door and then I saw a carriage. There was a horse at the front. And sitting to coach the horse was, Smee. He wore his normal clothing but was really formal somehow. He jumped out of the seat and opened the door for me. Killian nodded to him and then stepped into the carriage before me. Then he turned and reached his hand out to me. I took it as his strength impressed me even more. He basically lifted me up into the carriage with his one hand. I tripped and fell in his arms. I smelled his neck as the scent filled my nose. Soap and the sea was what I smelled. Then I smelled Lavender. I smiled. I loved Lavender. I stood normal than I sat down in the seat. It was a little cold tonight and then He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and neck. I smiled as his body warmed me up a little. Then we rode across town to the forest. He stepped out of the carriage and then helped me down. I was confused, but I still went with what. I sniffed his scent to make sure he wasn't drunk or anything. No smell of alcohol. He was sober. I took a deep breath as his hand touched an invisible knob. He opened the door and there was a small dinner table. The plate and cup sat waiting for me and Killian to sit and eat. It was private. But then I walked in and saw that empty. It was like an attic. We sat, ate, chatted and I wondered what was so special about this date? Breakup? Proposal? Or just being fancy? I didn't know. But then I stood and then went to freshen up in the bathroom. I walked out and saw a bathroom ready and prepared. Then when I came back I saw my family there. They were smiling and wearing formal thing too. I was really confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Killian stood and then cleared his throat. I slowly walked back to him as his hands were behind his back. He smiled at me and I saw his face was really read and he was trembling a little. Nervous? Excited? or scared? He started.

"Emma Swan Charming." I guess that was my full name. "I know we have only been together for about 5 months, but we've known each other for almost 2 years, except when you forgot…" He trailed off then looked in my eyes.

_**Killian, come back to me.**_

I stared in Emma's eyes. I had to. I want her to use her superpower on me. She had to.

"But during those years and that time we've spent together I came to realize I could lose Milah, my first love, and fall for a strong, beautiful, independent, passionate woman. The truth about my life is that I was apart of the navy. Back in the 1800's and I was a Lieutenant while my brother, Liam, was the Captain. That how I knew about Neverland. We were off to find the Dreamshade plant to use as medicine but it was really a weapon. Peter told us that we should turn back and that we shouldn't hunt it down. We did either way." I felt my heart beat slow down as I thought about how Liam had died. I groaned and then continued.

"My brother was convinced of it being used for good but I kept trying to say otherwise. Then Liam cut himself with the plant and died a few seconds later. Pan saved him but when we left Neverland He died and I became the pirate captain. I lost my brother. Then I lost Milah. And you could say, I lost Baelfire and you. and now that you came back, and you're here to stay, I guess. I've felt my heart patch itself and now I felt it beat loudly for you. You… you hold my heart. You surround it. My heart is yours. And nothing can say otherwise." I tried to keep my hand calm and stop them from trembling. I buckled my knees and then fell on one as I knelt down then revealing the ring case she helped gain yesterday. I opened the case and saw her face light up and was in complete shock. I gave a begging pleading grin. Her face happy but looked pained too. I didn't know if she was going to reject me. This was the moment of her answer. Would she sleep on it? Would she say not yet? Or would she say yes? She smiled and then took the case. She read the engraving and then started to laugh but put her hand on her mouth to hide her smile. Then she looked at me. I slowly stood and then I felt her arm wrap around my shoulders. Then she pulled away and kissed my lips. I heard the gasp ring out in the crowd behind us. She pulled back.

"I would love you marry you." My heart lept up and then I hugged her and picked her up in the air. I spun around and heard the clapping of the crowd behind. I set her down on the ground then kissed her lips again. I pulled away and felt the absence of her lips on mine. Out noses were touching and our eyes closed. We both smiled and I knew she was smiling. I looked in her eyes as she knew I told the truth of everything.

"Drinks on me!" I yelled. A few chats and dances Emma and I stepped outside. We walked further into the forest like I planned. Then we made to the flat part of the forest. There laid a boom box that I tried to set up myself. This part nobody knew. I walked faster to the box and then played a song. A nice instrumental song. A waltz. I walked to her and then took her hand. I'm sure the song was familiar to her. She smiled.

"My first dance." she recalled.

"May I have the honor?" I asked. I held my left hand out and she took it. We walked near the music player and then we dance. We laughed when we tripped or missed a step. At the part when I hold my hand up and she walks around me she tripped. My instincts kicked in and then caught her. Her back was near the ground and I felt her arms around my neck. I held her back and her waist. My strength exceeded itself and didn't falter. Then I brought her up closer to my face and kissed her lips. I tasted the lipgloss and the flavor of her lips. I pulled back in unison we both licked our lips.

_**If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving.**_

**A few months later**

Emma was so nervous. Killian was no laughing matter either. He wore his suit. A black jacket, slacks and black shoes. His shirt was button up all the way and was white. His hands shook as he waited. He hasn't seen her for a few days now. He can't. Even though he's a pirate and does a lot of loopholes, he won't break this one.

Emma stood in her dressing room waiting for her dad to pick her up. She stood with Else wearing a coronation dress a green dress with a black long sleeve underneath. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a small tiara on her head. Emma paced the floor as her shaking hands went to her hips to her insecure arms and on and on in nervousness. She wore a white corset dress with the bottom a lot like the red dress of her's and Killian's first dance but the sleeves were straps that ran over her shoulders. She wore a white veil and her hair was up in a bun. She was breathing fast and froze when David entered.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Sorry, The piano wasn't playing itself." He said. She took a few deep breaths as Elsa left to get to the seat she would sit at. But she was a bridesmaid. Then Emma and her Father walked out and hesitate as the door to the center chapel. They used the nun's church to help with the ceremony. Killian stood waiting growing more and more impatient. Then Jiminy Cricket placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He said. Then the doors opened. Emma's hand was holding her father's elbow and a bouquet of flowers. Roses and Lily's. They slowly walked through. The organ playing itself in a song. (**Play the main theme of once upon a time to get the full feels now.**) She made it at the center and stood next to Killian. Then Jiminy started.

"It would be my honor to bless this ceremony of these two lovely persons. If you would start your vows." Then they spoke and said their lines romantically. (**Pause music at 0:32.**) Emma repeated how much she knew this was the right thing and how much she loved him. She talked about her past life and how painful it had been. Killian said how much he love her and how his heart was broken several times before. How he went from a bad man to a redeemed person. He spoke of how a beautiful man changed his ways by her. Then Jiminy continued. (**Play music.**)

"I congratulate you Emma Swan and you Killian Jones, and those in relation and those who are here today. Now, with the power invested in me as I bring out these two together I now pronounce you husband and wife."

They looked at each other with yearning eyes and heart filled with hope and love as they leaned together and then, (**Music must be at 1:07**)

They kissed.

A rainbow glow of true love's kiss rang out into the town of Storybrooke as the kiss they shared was incomparable to anyone else's. This kiss was the one with more passion, more love and more impression than any other kiss they had together. Then with a pull back cheers were spread with tears and laughing. They smiled themselves and then they ran down the hall hands held with another. They hand their rings on as they jumped in Emma's car. On their hands was the rings. Killian's was a silver plain ring with an engraving saying: _I swear on Killian Jones._ On Emma's ring it had said: _I can't lose you either._ And then they went to the docks and jumped on the Jolly Roger. A gift that Emma did for him. He smiled at the ship and then climbed the ship.

And sailed away.


	2. The Honeymoon

I held my ship's wheel and sail on the Jolly Roger with my wife, Emma Jones. I stared out at the ocean and felt it's spray on my face. The ring on my left hand and my suit slowly getting wet. I look back and see my lovely bride, my wife, my true love. I turned the ships wheel over two notches as the waves pushed me to the side. I looked over my shoulder and see Emma looking at the at the waves falling behind us. I smiled. She looked beautiful. I turned back around and then looked out again. Then Emma spoke.

"You know, Anna told me."

"Told you what, love?" I asked still smiling. I didn't have to look back to know she was smiling.

"About the Jolly Roger. She told me that she was sent to the plank from Blackbeard on the Jolly Roger when she first came to Storybrooke. So, I traded…" She paused and then suddenly starts to laugh. I look over to see if she's okay. She's okay, unharmed, but laughing and beautiful.

"What is it love?" I ask.

"I traded an Urn." she said. I flinched. I turned quickly.

"You traded that object to Blackbeard?" He asked.

"I told him that there was a curse inside to anyone he despises, Which was you of course, So I guaranteed him it could harm you, if you were where he was." She remarked. I grinned.

"There's that pirate!" I say. She was a pirate in her own way. And I was a fan of that part, every part, of her of course.

"Well, I learned from the best." She winks at me. I laugh.

"The handsome one right?" I asked. Her heels clacked on the wood and Normally I would care, but this was my honeymoon, I didn't give a shit. She walked to me and then placed her hands on my shoulders, I grabbed hold of her waist. She smiles and I could see a tint of red on her flushed cheeks.

"The most." She said. Then we kissed again. I tasted a hint of salt from the sea's spray and then I tasted her. I always enjoyed her taste. A flavor I can't recall in words. My hands reach up to the ties in her back. I pull on the string slowly then Emma chuckles and then pulls away.

"Easy Tiger." She said.

"There's no company this time." I say with our nose touching but our lips centimeters away. She gives me a quick kiss on the lips. She pulls away and licks her lips. Red, juicy, luscious, thin ,lips.

"Be patient." She said. Then she clacked away to the side on the ships wheel. I turn and then stare at her. Craving, wanting, needing her in my arms. I lick my top lip and then smile at her. She looks over her shoulder and then notice my staring. I don't look away. I keep staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I smile and look away. I hold on the notches on the ships wheel and then she clacks to me.

"What is it?" She asks with a sly grin. I look at her and get caught up in her beauty.

"...You're just… So beautiful." I say. Then I steal a kiss from her and then laugh. She smiles.

"Pirate." She calls at me.

"Princess." I say bowing to her in a mock.

"I think I might need divorce papers?" She said joking. I knew she was but it still hurt. I cringed and cupped my hand at my heart.

"I think my wife just crushed my heart!" I said with sarcasm. She laughs.

"I'm just kidding!" She said. Killian laughed.

"Well," I say getting closer to her. "I can forgive you with one way…"

"A kiss?" She asked. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"That could heal me but… maybe more." I say with a smug look on my face. She rolls her eyes.

"Please, you couldn't handle it." She said.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." I say thinking back to our journey and kiss in Neverland. Then she kissed my lips. I smiled in the kiss and then felt her hands on my chest. She slowly unbuttoned my shirt, drawing circles on my chest, tangling her fingers in my chest hairs. Then she broke away only to kiss my cheek and then I felt her lips on my neck. I chuckled as a shiver went down my back from her breath on the back of my neck. Then her teeth nipped at my neck leaving a visible red hickey. She pulled back. I felt a sudden shiver rise in me as I felt the warmth of her leave me. I wrap my arms around her and then pull her in a hug. She hugs me back. I turn my head to her neck and then nip at it. She gasped and then pulled back.

"Hey! I was apologizing."

"Aye, but you marked me, I had to mark you too." I say. She smirked as I give an air smooch to her. She scoffs then I turn to lead the ship. Her arms wrap around my waist and then her chin rested on my shoulder. I saw a few glaciers from that nasty Snow Queen when she sent out that bloody curse on all of us. I look around my shoulder to the town. We were at the border.

"Do you want to park here? Or sail on?" I asked her. She looked back and gave a long hm to determine. I smile, she was so adorable.

"Let's sail a little farther then we can…" She shrugs. "Eat each other." She said with that smug look.

"A Night Cap that was promised a few years back right?" I say mockingly.

"Well, duh! Why else would we be here? Do you have food? I didn't want to eat today until after the wedding, that cake was good but not filling." I smirked then abandoned the ship wheel. I chop down the steps and then make my way below deck. I see a few barrels of rum and then a few fruits and vegetables. I saw beans, rice and seasoning. Making soup. On a ship with wood. I sighed. I walk up and see her concentrating. I pause. She opens her eyes then smiles. I shake my head.

"Only perishables, Things that can set this ship a fire." I say.

"I think maybe I can get some using my magic." She suggested.

"Worth a shot." I say shrugging. She closes her eyes and then holds her hands out. A few moments later I see a few trays of food. Things we ate on our first date. I smile at her.

"You've stunned me again." I say. She smiles.

"Well, I was thinking of our first date and so then I guess this appeared. I look up and see we were heading to the left a little too far. I jump up and then walk up the steps to turn the wheel a few notches to the right. I look back.

"We've at least made more of a distance from our last point." I say.

"I know, I use wind magic." She said with a piece of a cookie in her mouth. I chop down the steps again and when she places the last of the cookie in her mouth I take her hand off and see it hang out of her mouth. I lean close to her and chomp on the cookie. Close to a kiss. I see her face turn red. I chuckle.

"We're married now, who says I can't do that?" I asked. She sighed. We finished out meal and then she comes and sits on my lap. I smile at her. The scent of lavender fills my nose. I sigh. My arms around her waist and then my hand rubs at her back. I reach up to the ties and then start to pull again. the ties gets loose and then falls. Her head moves in sync with mine. our noses touched as I tried to look at her lips and had a little luck. My eyes flickered to look at her eyes. I was black eye shadow then her eyes. She pecks my lips and then stands.

"Stay patient." She said. I smile and groan. She turn to the steps leading to upper deck.

"I can't." I say still sitting.

"You'll have to." She says. I quickly stand and chase after her. I take her waist and then and palm her cheek turning her to me. I smile giving her a quick kiss.

"You know how impatient I can get." I say. She bites the bottom of her red lips.

"I know, but…" She pecks my lips. "You have to at least try." I groan at her.

"Could I have a sneak peek?" I ask. She laughs.

"Killian, there are no sneak peeks." She says. My hand trails down her back and then I squeeze her ass and lift it up to me. She gasped. Her eyes roll and she scoffs at me.

"Sundown." she said. She left my hands as I look up. that was about… two… three hours from now. I clench my jaw.

"Really?" I ask her. She starts up the step and then she looks over her shoulder at me.

"Really." She makes it to the top. "How do you sail a ship?" she asked. I sigh and walk up the step to her in the matter of seconds. Thats how eager I was to be by her side again. Her heels were soon replaced by a pair of black flats. She stands a few inches shorter. Her hands move on the notches on the ship wheel. I look at the side, where I marked my ship to show Baelfire. I walk to the other side. I did the same signs. She looked over but on the wrong side. Her fingers traced over on the long stripes of scratch I made. I looked at her fingers. My mind started to wander. I thought about a lot. Baelfire, Milah, that Crocodile,

Emma-

"Killian!" Emma yelled. I flinch and then look at her.

"I'm sorry love, I… think I just… got lost in my thoughts." I was surprised to actually say the words but I never spaced out.

"I was calling you for about three minutes, that's a long space out." She states. I smile at her.

"Forgive me, that was bad form." I say. Really bad form. She sighs and takes my hand.

"It's okay, just… don't beat yourself up about it." She kisses my cheek.

After a while I taught her how to sail, I taught her about the constellations. We were sitting on the steps on my ship and then she comes up and stats when they're nothing else to talk about.

"Tell me about Liam, you talked about him during your proposal, tell me more." She said. She takes my hand and intertwine our fingers. "I like to know more about your beginnings." She says. I smile at her and wrap my arm around her neck with our fingers still locked together. I sigh then tell her about when I was younger. Things were different. Liam always wanted to be a captain for the royal navy. I wanted to sail. Then he became captain. I became lieutenant. I told her a few stories of my childhood and it took almost an hour. So now we were an hour away from sundown. I told her one more story and then an idea popped in my head. I smiled and finished the story. When I finished, half an hour away from sundown. I looked at her and saw that there were tear in both of our eyes. I was caught overwhelmed talking about my dead brother. I guess she felt bad for me. That was actually the reason why too. Me and Liam were so close together when we were young then to have him taken away from me so easily over a weapon that her father had to embrace. After that I asked her.

"Can you use your magic to make some music?" I asked her. She smiled.

"What for?" She asked.

"We still have half an hour before sundown, let's make the most of it." I say.

"I can try." She closes her eyes and then an instrument looking like a tuba with a black disc in the middle. It started to play music.

"A record player." She told me. I nodded at it's existence. I still wasn't a complete 21st century guy. But I was getting there. Then a song started to play. I laughed at which one was playing. I knew exactly which song. I let her hand go and then walk down the steps. I reach my hand out to her.

"Are to dance?" I ask her. She chuckles and then takes my hand. I lead her down then steps to the center. I walk her to the center of the deck and take her hip, and hold her hand. He takes my shoulder and wait for my start. I take a step back and then she follows me. The song that played was familiar in it's own way. Our first dance together back in time. Then we danced. We missed a few steps and we tripped and caught each other periodically. But it made time fly like seconds. I step I take on forward in between her legs. On step back, she takes, and then I step another forward. She steps to the side on my boot and then I can't make the next step with her on my boot so then, we trip. I land on my back as Emma fell on me. She and I groan and then She props herself on her hands and knees above me. I smile and then took Emma's waist in my hands. She sighs.

"Is it sundown already?" She asked. I noticed a tint of nervousness in her voice.

"Is there a problem love?" I ask her. She pauses and shakes her head. She was lying. I can tell from her hesitant. She pushes herself up and sits on my lap. I sit up and then caress her head. My hand trailed down and grabbed her neck. I started to massage her shoulders and she moaned ever so slightly. Her eyes closed and then let me massage at it.

"There shouldn't be any reason for you to be worried. I'll do all your wishes. No matter what, I love you." I say. She opens her eyes and then looks at me. I stop massaging her neck. "What is it?" I ask her. She sighs.

"It just feels wrong to… be gone from Storybrooke, I mean, what if another villain comes?" She was paranoid. I sigh at her.

"Emma, Regina, Gold, and Elsa can handle it there. You need not to worry, right now, it our quiet time. Our time to settle down." I slowly lean to her ear. "And mess around in the sheets." I say. My hot breath caused the hairs on her nape to rise and she sighed.

"Okay, Let's see what will happen." She said. I kiss her neck and then pull away. She rolls off of me and then I stand. I reach my hand down to her and lift her up. I keep holding her hand and then I lead her to my cabin. Up the stair and down the steps. I let her go down first as the gentleman I am and then had to follow her down. I step on the last step and say her visibly shaking. She was holding her hands. I put on a confused look and touched her shoulder.

"You alright love?" I ask. She turns to me and nods. I give her an assuring smile. She sighs.

"I'm just worried and nervous." I pause. I know what she's talking about.

"O'er Storybrooke?" I ask. She looks at the ground. "...Oh," She's nervous about this. What we'll do. "Emma, whenever you tell me to stop, I'll stop. Whatever you command, I shall follow it." I look her in the eyes so she knows I'm not lying. She nods. She closes her eyes and then I look at her breast. I take in a breathe. I felt my stomach flinch.

_I am so… turned on…_ I thought. I quickly look up at her.

"I guess I'm not that turned on right now." She says.

"How can I help?" I ask. She looks me in the eyes and pause.

"Another massage." She says.

"Where?" I ask her.

"Maybe… My neck again, perhaps my back, and maybe… my legs." She says. I grin at her. I look over to the couch. I point over and she looks.

"If my client would gladly, sit down there and wait for while she undresses." I say. She nods. I take my jacket off and hand it to her.

"What this for?" She ask. I felt heat rush to my face.

"To… To cover yourself." I say. She pauses.

"Oh! Oh, okay." She says. Then she leaves. I turn and take my rings off. I unbutton my cuff and then roll up my sleeve. I look over my shoulder and with her back to me I see her dress fall. My face get hot to the point I feel myself start to sweat. I feel my heart flutter and hear my heartbeat grow. I turn back around and then try hard to calm down.

"How do you want me to lay down?" She asked.

"Just on your stomach, you won't have to move until later." I say. She sighs then give me the okay to turn around. My jacket on her lower back I just stare at her ass. I bite my lip and walk to her neck. I rub my hands together and then take a deep breath. I massage at her shoulders and her neck. slowly and soon I rub at her higher back and hear her moan with pleasure. I felt a drop of sweat run down my neck as I try to hold the necessity of just fucking her right here and now. I touch her bra and then unhook it. I slid the material out from under her and then drop it on the floor. I massage her back and then I lift my jacket just before her ass. I start at her feet and then make my way to her calf then her thighs. I massage higher and higher. I make it to her inner thigh at her core. Then she gives up. She turns around and reveals her breast. I stop and look in her eyes trying hard not to look lower.

"Just get on top of me now. I'm really turned on!" She says. I kick my shoes off and then kiss her lips. I jump on the couch and then hold myself on my knees and elbows. I kiss her cheek then her neck. I lick and then nip at it. She moans with delight.

I feel her hands run at my back and then unbutton my shirt. She pulls it off and then runs her hands over my abs. I stop kissing her until her hands reach my stomach. Then my stomach flinches as I felt her fingers slid through my waist line and unbuttons my pants. I look at her breast and then felt myself lurch to them. I kiss and suck on one of them and need the other one in my hands. She moans then her hands pull my pants down, my boxers trailing shortly. My jacket falls to the ground with all the other articles of clothing.

I pull away to take a breath and then Emma lurches forward to kiss my lips. I kiss her back and then feel her tongue touch the roof of my mouth. I lick her tongue and then have my hand run down her stomach, I was glad I took my rings off earlier otherwise it would hurt her when I shove my first finger in. She gasped then licks me harder as I pull out of her womanhood and then shove my finger back in with another finger. In, out, in, out. I repeated that pattern with all three fingers. I pick up the pace and then hear the sloshing and the sound of her precum slapping against each other with my coated fingers. She would come just yet. She broke the kiss and then went for my neck. Emma's teeth nipped at my neck. and I felt her hands clench at my back and felt the pain from her finger nails. I pull my fingers out of her and then reach my pruney fingers to her hair. I pull a pin from her hair and then feel it all fall. I drop the pin on the ground knowing it won't fall in between the boards. I knew this ship too well.

Emma pulls away from my neck and then grabs my hand that was in her. She licks one of my fingers and looks at me with devious, evil eyes. I blush at her eyes and then kiss her forehead. My soggy fingers touch her neck and then lay her back down. I take my boxers off and then pick up her hips to my face. Her core wet from my fingers. My tongue ventures in. She gasp and then clenches the couch cushion. I take the ecstasy of her and slurp her precum. She moans when I seductively look her in the eyes and lick her vagina. She opens her mouth and then laughs. A shaky laugh at that.

"I forgot that a pirate like you might ha-ah! H-h-have experience." She says.

"You're one to talk, and you actually gave birth." I say. She smirks then gives out more moans. I sigh and then set her down. I crawl to her head and then kissed her lips, giving a little aset of her precum. She moaned. I break the kiss and then grab myself and her hips. I slowly shove myself in. She gasped and let out a soft moan. I felt her womanhood wrap tightly around my cock. I slipped out and then shove back in. I moan with her. I hit her G-wall hard and furiously picked up speed and thrust force. I hear her whimper and sigh from my force.

Emma's eyes flicker up at me and I when I saw them they made a shiver run down my spine. It showed complete acceptance if she got pregnant. Then she moaned and arched her spine. she already suffered one birth with my stepson, and now I was getting her pregnant.

"Kil-lian… I'm gonn-nna-" She cut of but a whimper that sounded like a cry as she released her come at me. I felt the force against my cock and then it spilled out at my core. I didn't stop thrusting into her. I kept going and going until I reached that point where I had to spill. It seemed to take forever but I felt an ache in the pit of my stomach. I suddenly went faster and harder into her. I felt it coming.

"Emma…" I whisper. "Emma, I might-" She cuts me off.

"I know, it's okay! Ju-ust let it." She says. I feel myself drip in her and then couldn't hold it back any longer. I released my come into her and heard her whimper. I groaned as I pulled myself out for the last time. And then I collapsed next to her. Out sweaty bodies and heavy, warm breathing mixing with each other. I kissed her neck and pulled her closer to me. I smelled her sweat and it still smelled like fragrance like no other. I took a deep breath then manage to whisper.

"I love you." I say. She smiles.

"I love you too." I hear her say.

After a few hours of sleep I sat up. I looked at her peaceful face. So beautiful, perfect, vulnerable.

_Even after a hard night of sex she still looks beautiful as ever. _I thought. I crawled over her and placed my jacket over her. I pull on my boxers and pants. I look out and see a few constellation start to fade from the rising sun. I sit on the couch next to her. I shake her.

"Hey, hey." I say. She wakes up and yawns with a stretch.

"What wrong? Are we going back?" She asked.

"No," I say. "But I want you to see something extraordinary. Have you ever seen the sun rise from the sea?" I asked her. She sits up.

"You woke me up from a sex dream to ask me if I'd seen a sunrise?" She asked. I hand her her underwear and my button up shirt.

"Well, have you? From the top peak on my ship?" I ask her. She shakes her head while putting on her bra and panties. I smile at her.

"Then you'll have the greatest of times." I say. She buttons my shirt halfway on her body and walks out. I give her my jacket from the cold. I lead her to a giant rope ladder that lead to the crow's nest. The sun rising at our back. The sails were up so we could see. I rolled them up when I weighed anchor. She started to climb with her flats on and I followed after her. As I was climbing I looked up at her. My face grew very warm as I saw her ass. Her panties wet from our sex and riding up her ass. I opened my mouth and looked down. I shake my head from the lust that consumed me. I wanted to touch it. I wanted it to be mine. She makes it at the top and I follow her shortly. We sit down and see the sun rise slowly minutes after we make it to the top. She takes the coat off and then shares it with me. I gladly accept the coat from the cold. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to me. Her legs kick up over my dangling legs of the edge. I run my fingers lightly over the smooth, soft surface. She sighs. Then when I reach her thigh, facing the floorboard she laughs.

"That tickles." she says. All the more reason to touch there. I continue to rub my fingers over the same spot. She complains to me and then I stop with a kiss stolen from her lips. Then the sky started to turn brighter and then orangish red. I saw stars burn out from the once night sky. I smile as I remember the coconut in Baelfire's cave with the constellations. I feel Emma rest her head on my shoulder. She sighs.

"You truly are amazing." She says. I smirk.

"And devilishly handsome too." I add on. She scoffs and lift her head. I look over to her and then she kisses my lips. I kiss her back and then feel her tongue enter my parted lips. After a few licks we pull apart then look back at the sun. She snuggles her head in the bare crook of my shoulder. Emma takes a deep breath.

"I love you." She said. I hug her closer to me.

"I need you." I say. "And I love you too." Then after the sunrise. we took a long nap and spent the rest of that day talking about our night and talking about our future.

Surely we left the next day back to Storybrooke. We got back in our wedding clothes and were greeted by the family I now had, and A few friends. Smee was there waiting. As Emma hugged her family I stood next to him.

"How was your time with Emma Cap'n?" He asked.

"Better than ever before." I tell him.

"You still sure about this marriage?" He asked.

"Better than ever before." I finish.

_**End of La Prologue.**_

_**Lets keep reading. 3**_


	3. The Punch

_**NARRATOR POV**_

After a few weeks from Killian's and Emma's ecstasy, they both found a place to live. A nice apartment a little ways away from Emma's parents apartment. Killian helped her move the few boxes she hung on to her whole life. Emma carried some of her own while David helped out with one box. They walked down a hall and up stand Kilirs. Then they hit room 7. An old one that Neal once owned. They opened the door and set the boxes down. Emma alian held their own personal key. David stood there looking at their residence. He nodded then looked at Emma. He gave a sad smile and then went to hug her.

"We are only a few doors away okay? Need anything-"

"I know where to find you." Emma says. Hugging her Father back. Then he turned to his new son.

"Now, She's delicate." Killian chuckled and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry, I would never leave her." He said to assure him. Killian held out his hand to shake. Emma felt a little smile tug at the corners of her lips. David took Killian's hand then shook it.

"We're on the same side." David says. Killian nods. Then David pulls Killian in a manly hug. They pat each other's backs. Emma bites her lip.

_They finally agree with each other._ She thought. Then David pulled back and then left the newlyweds alone. Emma looks at killian with a smile then looks at the few boxes.

"Want to start unpacking?" She asked. Killian nodded and went to one box with a few memories of Emma. He finds the video camera in the box. He pulls it out then starts recording.

"Emma." He calls she looks over and sees the camera in his hands. She smirks and pulls out her baby quilt she was born with. Then He turns the camera to himself.

"Day one of being married and entering our new residence." He says. "Emma, any first words to our 50 year old selves."

"Yes." She says. She looks in the camera. "I'm reminding you to slap him when you see this." She says with a smile. Killian laughs.

"I have a few words." He says. "When you're watching this, kiss your lovely wife until she falls asleep. Such precious lips shouldn't be exposed to the profanity of the outside world from Storybrooke." He says. Then he claps the video camera closed and then helps Emma unpack some boxes. He set the camera down on their bed and opens another box.

After a few hours of labor, they finish unpacking and rest in their bed. Killian's arm around Emma's shoulders and hugging her close. He read a book with Emma.

_Coping with that new someone_. The book title read. They made it to a few chapters ahead before they decide to actually do something. Emma sits up and then stands. She wears her favorite (and Kilian's favorite.) pair of skinny jeans. Her black boots and a white tank top. Her black bra slightly shining it's way out of her white top's glow. He takes her normal red jacket and slips it on. Her ponytail flipping out. Killian does the same with his jacket. He stops her at the door.

"What are we actually going to do?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Hot coco with cinnamon?" She asked. Killian pauses and feels a hot blush wipe across his face.

"I don't think I ever tried that." He says.

"It's better than rum." She say. She scoffs.

"Maybe! I'll have to try it." He open the door for Emma. She walks out and then Killian locks the door behind them. They walk out and meet Henry on his way to school.

"Hey Mom!" He says. then he looks at Killian. "Hey Dad." He says. Killian smiles and walks with him to the Diner. Killian turns to Emma.

"Change of plans." He says. "I want to walk the lad to school." He says. Emma smiles and then takes Killian's hand.

"Why not?" Henry asked. Then they went. Killian kept his hand wrapped around Henry's shoulders and walks with Emma next to him. His step grandson/son and his wife.

They soon make it to Henry's school. The bell rings and Henry turns to Emma. He hugs his mother and she hugs him back. Then Henry hugs Killian. Killian, surprised and overwhelmed, hugs Henry back. Then Henry runs out.

"See ya!" He calls out. They wave him off. "Hey Grace!" He called. "Wait up!" Killian and Emma noticed a slight blush creep up on Henry's face. They laughed.

"Looks like Henry found a girlfriend." Emma said. Then she and Killian turned away to walk back to Granny's.

They reach their destination and then sit down in a booth. ruby come walking up and sees the rings on their fingers. She smiles.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She says. Then smile.

"You were at the wedding right?" Emma asked. "We basically invited the whole town." She said. Ruby shook her head.

"I was out in the forest with the whole wolf thing!" They all laugh. "So, what can I get you?" She asked. Pen ready at the hand.

"Two hot chocolates with cinnamon." Killian says.

"For both of you?" She asked. Emma nods. "Alright, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes." She said. Killian reaches in his pockets. He pulls out a few coins. Then ruby interrupted.

"On the house, A wedding gift, I'll get something better." She said.

"Oh, it's fine, you don't have to give it to us." Emma said. Then Killian hands her the coin. But Ruby refused.

"On the house." Then she left. Emma and Killian shrugged. A few minutes after Ruby came back with the coco's. Emma looked at killian as he looked unsure about the cup. He sighs and took a slip with the cocoa and cinnamon lick of the frosting. He swallows it down. His eyes flicker up to Emma and he pauses. Emma raises an eyebrow waiting for his answer. He smiles.

"It's almost the best thing I have ever tasted." He said. Emma gave him a confused look.

"'Almost?' What does that mean?" She asked.

"Coconut milk from Neverland is a little bit better than this. I love it though. Might be my new… rum…" He says. Emma smiles and take a sip from her cup. After they have their drink they drive down to the Sheriff's Station. Then walk in and see Elsa and Anna, they came back in time for Emma's wedding. They left to Arendelle when Killian proposed to Emma. She, through the few months they were engaged, was putting the memories of Ingrid back to the minds where they belong. There was of course a long cry of mourning of the deceased sisters. All dying young. They got back a few days before the actual wedding had come to pass and now here they stay. Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and David were talking about how babies were. David with experience so far, was telling about the amount of sleep they'll get and such. But when the two Jones walked in the room they stopped.

"Emma!" Elsa said happily.

"Hey! How are you guys today?" Emma asked. Kristoff stood and shook hands with Killian. They both greeted each other and smiled. Kristoff took a step back and then placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. Killian was staring at Anna for a little while then looking up in surprise.

"Emma, we have great new to tell you." Elsa started.

"She's pregnant." Killian stated. Anna smiled and then looked to Elsa. Then Every stopped and looked at Killian.

"I saw my sister in-law pregnant." He said. Then everyone looked to Emma.

"His brother's wife." she clarified. Killian smiled. Then David stood.

"So then I guess you have experience with pregnancy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had to help her give birth." Killian said. "Before I became the once handless pirate." He smiled at David. Then Emma looked at Anna.

"On the other note," She said. "Congratulations!" She said. Then she hugged Anna. Anna was still small but, you could tell she was nervous and a little scared. Then Snow walked in.

"Hey guys! David I need your help." she said pushing a stroller. Then David walked out.

"Oh! Mary Margaret!" Anna said in desperation.

"Yeah?" She said turning to Anna.

"I need your help." She said. Emma left the conversation and sat in her desk. Killian followed her and sat on her desk. Over papers and a few pen.

"You must have a ass of steel to be able to sit on those pens." She said. He smirked.

"Landing on your ass in the salty ocean from the rope ladder on my ship gives you quite the ass." He says smirking. Then David walking in.

"I need your help." He says. Killian jumps off the desk and walks with David.

"I can help you." He says. Then the two husbands left.

Killian trailed behind David to the outside. They saw a new crib on the ground. Killian sighed.

"Alright. Where Are we putting this?" He asked David.

"In my truck, I'm taking it home tonight." He said. Killian nodded then walked to one side of the box.

"Why do you have a new crib?" Killian asked.

"Neal is growing out of his already! He's turning one in about five months."

"What about your old one?" He asked. Then David and Killian picked up the box and struggled it to David's truck. Killian thought that it wasn't too heavy, they both ended up carrying it to the truck easily. They set the box down and then David answered Killian's question.

"It'll be your's if Emma does get pregnant." He says. Killian's face turns to a deep shade of red. "But I guess that's if she wants to get pregnant." He says. Killian lets out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, It's up to her but not as much as me. But if we do have a child, I want at least one, some child to carry on my name." He smiles.

"Well, you simply just have to ask Emma if she wants a child. Then you'll find out if you'll get on or if not." He says. Killian nodded then walked with him back in the Station. Killian goes back to Emma's desk and sees her our of her chair talking on the phone. Killian sits in her chair and places his feet on her desk. Emma turns and see him sitting there.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, I'll be down there with my deputy soon, okay, thanks for calling me." Emma says. She hangs the phone up."

"What was that?" He asked.

"Well… That was a robbery, it happened a few hours ago and the alarm didn't go off."

"Who's house was it?" Killian asked.

"That probably a reason why I'm gonna ask you to stay here."

"Why?"

"It's Gold's house." She says.

"How could someone break into the Crocodile's house?" He asked.

"I don't know but I really want something clear here." She says. "You're staying here." She clarifies. Killian shakes his head.

"He wouldn't do anything to me as long as Belle's there."

"Well, bad luck, Belle isn't there, she's at the library. Gold called me." Emma says. Killian looks down. He sighs.

"Then, I must stay here." He says.

"Thank you. And if you don't listen to me, there's going to be some problems." Emma warns.

"Well, I'm not going to stay at the Sheriff's Station the whole time, I might go home and rest for a bit." Emma nods.

"Just stay away from Gold." I don't want something bad happening like…" she stops. "Like that time." The time that she had to save Killian from Gold. Killian run his hand to her hair and down to her cheek.

"Don't you worry, I'll be fine." He says. Emma nods then sighs. She kisses him on the cheek and then leaves.

"I'll see ya later." She said waving. He waved back and then smiled at Snow. Snow walked in the office then smiled at Killian.

"Hey, Killian." She said. "Have you seen a girl pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes, What about it?"

"Was it your child?" He shake my head in response. "Who's was it?" She asked.

"My brother's but what are you trying to say?" He ask.

"I'm just wondering since you guessed Anna when she's like 2 weeks, but I'm just wondering, Do you want to get Emma pregnant?" She asked. Killian's face turned to a deep shade of red.

"And by pregnant do you mean… Have sex with her or, own a child?" He asked a little awkwardly.

"Oh!" she laughs. "No I mean, do you want to own a child?"

"My own biological child. Henry is a nice lad and all, but he isn't _my_ son." I say. She nods.

"You do know responsibility and risk, right?"

"Responsibility? Yes. Risk? No." He says.

"The risk, is the possibility of have your child with a disease or risk, having it come early and then pass away, there's a lot of problems that could occur. So I just want you to know."

"You know, David even asked me about this same topic." Killian says.

"Really? Huh… Weird. But I just want you to know that Emma is going to rely on you if she gets pregnant."

"She, David, Henry and you have nothing to worry about. A while back, when Emma and I went back in time, I told David that I'd go to the end of the world for her, or time, in that case, but I meant it. I did. So the vow I made, I would I'd be there for her, That was the honest truth. Emma looked into my eyes so she knew I wasn't lying. Otherwise we wouldn't be married." Killian says. Snow nods and then smiles at Killian.

"Well, I trust you to do the right thing." She says. Killian nods and then stands.

"I think I'll be going now. Get a drink, wander, maybe sail." He says. Snow stands and cooes her child, Neal. Then as he walks out the room Kristoff calls out to him. He walks to him and then leans in for a whisper.

"What happened when Anna get's a craving?" He asked.

"You get it for her, what ever she needs you get her it, aye?" I ask.

"What happens if she goes into labor?" He asked.

"I let you know when the time comes. She'll be pregnant for 'bout 9 or less months, you have that long to prepare for labor." He says. "You'll make it." Killian say patting his back. Killian walk out the door and turn in the direction of Granny's diner. He felt so tired for some reason. He didn't feel sick, was just tired. The time flew faster and he somehow made it to the diner really fast. He walked through the door and to the back. Past a few doors, up a flight of stairs, and to room 7. He unlocks the door and then stops. He sees a man in black clothing. Red hair and big sideburns. The mystery man stopped and looked at Killian.

"Hey!" Killian yells. He charges him and then tackles him to the ground. The bag of stuff drops and then crashes to the ground. Killian pinned the man down and punched his face. The burglar stopped to think about the pain in his nose.

"Okay! I learned my lesson! I get it! I shouldn't steal! I'm sorry! Call Emma! Just… Take me in." He says. Killian stopped.

_Why is he giving up so fast? Is he a coward? How does he know Emma?_

"Who are you?" He asked.

"A simple burglar. Emma will know me, she should at least." He says. Kilian notice the curly hair on the top of his head. He looked familiar. Kilian knew him but how?

"You stay here, I'm calling Emma."

"Good! Good! She owes me too!" He says. Killian was confused as he pulled out his 'talking phone' and sat on the man's stomach. Killian's feet pinned down the man's arms. With the phone pressed to Killian's ear, Emma answered to a yell and then struggling.

"Killian? Killian you there?" she asked.

"Swan! There's a burglar! Room 7!" Killian managed to yell before the man punched his face. Killian grabbed the man's shoulders and knees his gut. He coughed and then tackled Killian. Killian was pushed back to the bed and was forced a backwards somersault on the bed. With the door wide open the man made a run for it. Killian jumped up and then chased him. The man made it down the stairs and then was in the diner. everyone looked at him surprised. Then he saw the door. he ran for the door and then Killian caught up.

"Stop him! Someone Stop him!" He screamed. Then Grumpy and a few more dwarves stood in the way of the door. Killian jogged to the man and then grabbed his arms. He pulled him back and slammed his head on the counter near Ruby.

"Hook! What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"He's was robbing the house." Killian said. Ruby mouthed an 'oh' then looked at him. She takes a bandana on his neck and sniffs it.

"He won't leave now." she said.

"She can't track me!" He says.

"Yes, I can, I'm-"

"A very good tracker." Robin says jumping in.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"We don't know who he is so we can't really tell him anything." Robin says.

"The lad's got a point."

"Lad? Who?"

Killian sighed. "I'm over 300 years old." He moans. Robin nodded then looked at the man Killian was pinning down. Then outside there was a horn. Killian sighed.

"There she is." Killian says. Emma and David run in and then stop at the sight of what was happening.

"All I heard was Robbery and room 7."

"This was him." She looked down then froze. david came and then handcuffed the man and took him to the Sheriff's car. He drove off to put him in the cells at the Station. Emma looked at Killian and saw his top lip on one side was stained with blood and a bruise was growing on his jaw. Emma sighed. she looked to the back and then took him to the Bathroom. She grabbed some toilet paper and then ran some water over it. She tapped it to Killian's jaw. He cringed and then Emma noticed a little cut forming. Emma sighed and then dabbed at the cut again.

"You did good to stop him." She said. "But that was a risky move." She said. Then Killian looked at Emma confused.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, What if he had a blade? A gun?" Emma asked.

"I'm very perceptive, I can tell when I have my fight and don't." He says.

"Is that good form?" she asked.

"No, It protection. A method that Liam taught me." He said. Emma wiped blood off of his nose and then tossed the used paper away. She grabbed more and then press it again his nose again. She saw Killian's sore, bloody knuckles.

"how long were you fighting?" she asked.

"A few minutes before you came, so 'bout… 4 minutes." He said.

"how did you hold him back?" She asked.

"I was able to hold him back until he tossed me on the bed. He made a break for it after that." Kilian said. Emma wiped more blood off his nose and then smiled at him.

"You did good, If you came with me to Gold's then… Things would've been bad." She said.

"Why?" Killian asked taking the paper from her hand.

"He was angry, so I guess seeing you alive when you should be dead in his eyes, would've fed that anger and then actually kill you." Emma says. Killian places a hand on Emma's hips.

"Who was that man?" Killian asked. "The one who is now in the brick?" He specified.

"...Remember that video camera? He was the one who took it and then Ingrid gave back." Emma says. "Kevin. I don't know how he found out about Storybrooke, but he did, and… well, Want's my attention."

"Has he received it?" Killian asked. Emma nods. Killian sighs and the looks at the ground. Then he stopped.

"The video camera." He said. Then he left Emma confused and then ran to their apartment. Emma followed after him and then saw the camera on the ground. Killian picked it up and then turned to Emma. Holding the camera he sighed.

"It's safe." He said.

"It's just a camera, what's so special?" She asked.

"It's from your childhood."

"So? I can get another one." She said shrugging. Killian shook his head.

"Not one quite like this." he says. He sets it on the bed. "I want to keep it. It has a video of your once past time with that lass, and it has this morning's video. I want it in case…" He stop and then blushes at the topic he was going to go to. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"In case what?" she asked.

"...In..." He bites his lip. "In case if we have kids." He said. Emma's face slightly turns red and her heart flutters at that thought.

"Having Henry and giving him up was hard but, having another, I don't know." she said.

"I understand if you don't want to… have another child." He says.

"It's not that I don't want to, but, it's just a hard thing to think about." she said. Killian nodded.

"It's your choice." He says, then he kisses Emma's forehead. Killian touches his head as a surge of pain rushes up to his head.

_It's just the punches that Kevin lad gave me._ He thought. Killian walked around Emma then sat on the messed up bed.

"A little too fast? We did it a few days ago." Emma said. Killian smiles then shakes his head.

"No, love, I'm just going to lay down, that lad laid a few good punches to head quite well." He says. Then he lays back on the bed. His eyes shut as she smiles. Emma walks to the bag then start cleaning things up. Then she hears a soft breath exhale, inhale and it was soft, smooth and at a nice pattern. Emm looked at Killian and see him asleep. Then she smiles and kneels next to his face. She looked at how peaceful, innocent, and vulnerable he seemed. She watched him for a few minutes then she kissed his forehead. She stands and then walks out the door, locking it behind her. She felt a little uneasy leaving him there alone. I guess she prefered to stay with him, to sleep with him again. but she had work to do. As Sheriff, there's a little worry that she could be a target, but she was the savior, she's almost always a target. And now, a new man has appeared and has a little grudge on Emma for having spiders hung on his ceiling and then falling on him. She left Killian asleep who soon grew a fever.

_**Thank you all for giving this story a try! I love where it's going, I have the plot written down and all I have to do is type. So far, Homework, clubs, and Christmas has gotten in the way of typing for a little bit. But I still try, After this Chapter, Ever Saturday, I'll post this story on that day (If I can...) And then on Sunday, i'll go live! It's also when OUAT new episodes of season 4 come out at 8/7 C! Get the rating shooting up! You can watch it online at or Click the episode, watch it, then go to twitter, tumblr, or anyother possible source to get the ratings up! If you have a twitter or ECT. Post about the episodes! Say how great the acting was and be sure to say OnceUponATime, not any other account that might show up! But the ratings are dying! But speaking of ratings! This story has gotten 11 followers and I think 9 favorites! I'm just so happy that you guys like it, SEE YOU NEXT AUDITION!**_


	4. The Sick

_**NARRATOR POV**_

When Emma got back she didn't find Killian in the bed. She felt a little panic rise in her.

_Gold? Kevin?_ She thought.

"Killian?" She asked out. She heard a groan on the other side of the bed. She ran and jogged over and saw Killian laying on his side on the floor. His face was red and sweat beads dripped off his face. Emma felt panic rise in her. She crouched near Killian and touched his forehead.

_Burning._ Her face grew pale. She pulled her phone out and called her parent.

"Hey Emma!" Snow's voice said.

"Mom! I need your help! Killian is really warm and I think he's sick!" She said. Killian groaned again and then sighed.

"Okay, we're on our way." She said. A few minutes Elsa and David walked in. Shortly after Snow walked in. she checked Killian's temperature and then told David and Emma to place him of the bed and take his Jacket off. Emma did what Snow told her and then Snow told Elsa to make some small cubes of ice. Elsa did it and Emma wrapped it in a towel. Emma came back and put the ice on Killian's head. Then Killian opened his eyes. Emma went to his side and smiled.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I… I feel really hot." He says.

"I think you have a fever." She says to answer his mental question. He nodded and swallowed.

"He's in a really high condition, I think we should call Whale." Snow says.

"Please do." Killian says. "I feel like shit." He curses. There was a sudden uncomfortable wave emitted from the curse. Emma looks at Snow. Of course Snow calls and then Anna comes walking in holding a crying baby. snow handed the phone to Emma at the time that he answers.

"Dr. Whale." He says.

"Hey, Whale, Um… Killian is sick and I think you should come and check on him." Emma says.

"Um… I have a few patients her sick as well what make this worth it?" He asks.

"He's really warm and… Killian? Killian?" she asked noticing his sleep. "And he just fell unconscious." Emma said trying hard to stay calm.

"Who's speaking?" He asked.

"Emma." She replied feeling a little annoyed from his hesitant answer.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Whale says. Then he hangs up. Emma hands her mother back her phone and then tells that Whale is coming. She stands next to the sleeping Killian. She looks at his distressed, vulnerable, sick face. Feeling on edge sitting next to him. She tapped her foot for a few minutes waiting. Soon Whale knocked on the door. He comes in with his kit and once he sees Killian he walks over. He opens the case and checks Killian's heart beat. He put a thermometer in his mouth and then pulls a syringe out.

"Whoa, whoa! What is that?" Emma asked.

"It's a vaccine, some people came in the hospital with the same signs that your husband has. It's just to slow down the speeding temperature of his heat. He may feel cold," He sticks the needle in Killian's wrist and plunges the liquid in, coursing through his veins. "But you shouldn't get him warmer. He will feel like a blizzard came but, his mind is just making him say that. So, I advise you that if that thermometer reaches to 100 Degrees then immediately bring him to the hospital. I will stay here for a few more minutes to make this trip useful and then I shall depart-" He stops and then answer his cell phone that vibrated in his pocket.

"Dr. Whale." He answers. "Yes, just bring him to the hospital, I will be there shortly." He says.

"What?" Emma asked.

"One of our patients has started to get sick like you dear husband." Whale says. "I'll take my leave." They all stop. Emma looks at Killian and then sits but his side. Anna leave with Neal she didn't want Neal to catch the sickness. David follows behind her but Snow stays.

"Do you want me to stay?" Snow asked. Emma shakes her head.

"You don't have to. I'll do fine." Emma says.

"Alright, we're just a few rooms away." Snow says walking to the door. Elsa stays. Emma turn to see if anyone else was in the room.

"Elsa if you could just make some ice on the counter that'll be great." Emma says. Elsa nods. She make the ice then waits for another order.

"You can go, Elsa I got it from here." Emma say politely. Then when Else leaves Emma waits, then stands to lock the door. Emma smiles then sighs.

"I can tell when your lying even if you try to act your best." She said. Killian started to laugh then stands.

"Although I wasn't lying about being hot." He says completely normal. He wasn't sick anymore, he was just acting. Emma turned to find Killian in front of her then he blocks the ways around. Emma feels a blush grow on her cheeks.

"I'm hot below." He says. Then he leans close to her face and then kisses her lips. Emma kisses him back and wraps her hands on his neck. She pulls him closer and then breaks the kiss.

"Well, do I have to clean it up?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Just kiss me." He pleaded. Then Emma kissed him. As they kissed a wave of nausea came over Emma. She stopped then paused. She placed her hands on her stomach then ran to the bathroom. She crouched in front of the toilet and let out a amount of blood. She paused then coughed.

"Emma?" Killian asked. She looked at him and there was a drop of blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. "Dear God." He said. He went by her side then pat her back.

"I'm sorry, I… I don't know what's happening." She said.

"Do you want to see Whale?" Killian asked. Then Emma tossed another hack of blood in the toilet. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I've-" She paused. She knew when this happened before. She tasted the metallic blood in her mouth. She looked at Killian then grabbed her phone. She started to type things in a text then sent it to her mother. Killian didn't know what was wrong. He had no clue. He was "sick" and he was confused and worried for Emma. He waited for her to continue her sentence.

"It happened a lot when I was little." She lied. He stopped. He knew that was a lie. And she was lying.

"No it didn't." He denied. She looked away, shameful from that tragic lie.

"It has happened before. Once." She said. She didn't say when though. It could've been anytime.

_This is wrong._ Killian thought. Emma looked at him.

"You might want to go to bed, my mom might be here soon." She said. He doesn't move.

"Why is she coming?" He asked.

"I just wanted her to pick up some meds okay?" she said annoyed. Killian groaned.

"That was a lie too." He says. He stares into Emma's eyes, she saw the worry and pain in his eyes. She looked away and then felt another wave of nausea lurch her forward. She crouched over the toilet and then sighed once it came out. Killian kept sitting next to her. Then Snow knocked on the door. Emma looked at Killian who walked to the bed and then laid down with some ice on his head. Emma stood opened the door then ran to the bathroom. Snow followed her. Emma tossed out a little less blood than before. Snow walked in then closed the door.

"I got it." She said.

"Thanks." Emma said. "Don't tell Killian yet. Or anyone." She said.

"Why?" Snow asked.

"Well, Killian's sick right now and David and Henry might be too surprised. You're the first to know."

"Just tell me when you're due." She said.

"I promise." Then Snow left. Killian stood locked the door to the outside the walked to Emma. Emma quickly slammed the door in his face and then locked it.

"Swan?" He asked.

"I have to pee!" She lied. Then she sat on the toilet.

After she saw the results she was happy, excited and nervous. She sat there remembering the time she first got the new once before. Staring at the

stick. Killian knocked on the door.

"Swan, you've been in there for more than ten minutes. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded. She sighed. she rinsed her mouth, brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth again with Listerine. Then she opened the door. She looked at Killian for a second then she kissed him. Killian glady kissed her back from that interruption but was still feeling left in the dark.

"Swan? What's wrong?" He pleaded again.

"I'll tell you soon but, first…" She pulled her phone out. she opened the calendar on her IPhone. She counted months then found it. January. She smiled. Then she texted her mother.

_January._ It said.

"Well?" Killian asked. Emma looked at him.

"I think… I…." she started to laugh. "Killian… You are going to be…" She smiled. Then he stopped. He looked at her stomach then his mouth opened as he noticed. He gasped.

"You're…! You're…!" He couldn't quite say the word he was too excited. Feeling his heart beat rapidly grow.

"Yeah." She said. He laughed and paced the room. Emma stood there admiring him. he walked to her and then lifted her up in the air as he circled.

"When are you due?" He asked.

"January." She said. He smiled.

"Is there anything that you need?" He asked her. He had to obey her now. Every word. Every wish. As he promised before on their Honeymoon.

"No, but I want to tell my family." She said. He smiled. Then he didn't care about being sick.

"We'll go in the morning." He said.

"But do you know what this means?" She asked him. He stopped.

"I can't be Sheriff." She said. "Which means you have to be deputy while my Dad is Sheriff." She said.

"Me?" He asked. "Deputy?" He asked again. She nodded. Then she took her jacket off. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost 1:00 A.M. She took her boots off and then stripped her pants in front of Killian. He blushed and turned. Emma walked to her box of clothes in a drawer and then puts on a pair of shorts. She walks to the bed and then crawls into bed. Killian takes his shoes off and then his vest and necklace. He sets then in a pile next to their bed and then crawls into bed with Emma. Emma lays on Killian's arm and her hugged her close. They snuggled together and then fell under a sleep that would be peaceful until the baby was born. Emma is pregnant.

They woke up the next morning at a late hour. Emma crawls out feeling more tired than ever. She places her hand on her stomach feeling pain everywhere. Killian get up then stops her.

"If you're hurting and is tired, don't get up. You need your rest." He says. Emma lays back down then closes her eyes. She groans then looks at Killian.

"You know what you're doing right?" She asked.

"Of course. Otherwise you wouldn't have married me and…" He places a hand on her stomach. "And carry a child of ours." He says caressing her stomach. He smiles at her then kisses her forehead. Then there was a knock at the door. Killian gets up to get it. He sees Snow, David and Henry there excited. Emma put the blanket over her lap and then tries to sit up. Killian looks over and sees her struggle. He then jogs over to help her. Then the family walks in. Henry walks over to Emma.

"I'm so happy now that I'm an older brother!" He says. Then he looks at Killian. He hugs him. "And I'm so happy that he made all our lives better." Killian smiled and felt a little overwhelmed. Then he hugs Henry back.

"Thanks lad." He says. Then Snow walks up. She is smiling holding Neal.

"I'm so glad to be a grandmother again!" She said. "having a child of my own is hard but then you hear that your own daughter is pregnant, and it… it just give me so much hope!" She says as a tear falls down. "Ugh! I don't know why I'm crying but…" She hugs Killian. "Henry is right, you've made our live brighter." Killian smiled and the gently hugged her back. Emma smiled at the sudden acceptance from everyone around her. She felt as if Killian had found his home. And he has. he found a home with a woman he loves and a child that will soon come. His one child to pass his blood down. Since his Sister in-law and nephew did not survive the early birth. Killian felt that same acceptance and love from Emma's family, considering he lost all his. Then David walked up.

"Hearing your daughter is pregnant with a man she loves really is… overwhelming. It fills me with hope and joy like no other. Although i have my eyes on you, Henry has made a very valid point. You have made our lives better in ways that have grown to be very big and bright in our life." David shakes hands with Killian and Killian gave David a smile that has never been seen by anyone else other than Liam, Milah, and Emma. David turns to his family and just watch. then Emma's phone rings. Then Snow answers.

"Snow White." She says.

"Is Emma there? This is Whale." He says. Snow hands her the phone and then emma sees the number.

"Hello? Whale?" she asked.

"The vaccine is working rapidly faster than I ever thought it would. But, there is a side effect." He says. Emma grows pale.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It gives him the ability to get pregnant." Her face starts to blush. Her eyes widen.

"What if someone takes the vaccination when they aren't sick?" She asked.

"Same side effect but they'll get high pretty soon." Emma sighed and groaned. "What? Was Killian alright?" Whale asked.

"Yeah, he was just really hot and crummy after a long nap." She said.

"Well, don't let his get pregnant and try to get him out of a high." Whale says. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Emma calls.

"Yes?" Whale asks.

"I'm pregnant." She says,

"Good for you, congratulations," Whale says.

"When can you do an ultraviolet?" She asked.

"Well, Mrs. Swan, I can only do that when you are about 5 months in, and from what I can tell you got your news not too long ago. So 5 months."

"Okay." she says. "Bye." Then she hangs up.

"What was that about?" Killian asked.

"I wouldn't have sex with a guy if I were you Killian." she said. Everyone felt uncomfortable by the topic.

"Hey, Henry-" David starts.

"I'm 14, I can handle sexual news." Henry says. Emma shrugs.

"Killian can now get pregnant, I believe it's temporary and he's going to get high soon." Emma says. Killian starts to laugh.

"Is that what that vaccine does?" He asked.

"Yeah, it can cure, but… you'll get pregnant if your a guy."

"Good thing I'm not gay." Killian said. Emma rolls her eyes. Snow shifts her weight to the other foot.

"This is weird." She says.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Well, Whale created a vaccine in about a few days or even hours. unless someone gave it to him." Killian stopped.

"That could be true. Ever since that new guy. came to town everyone suddenly got sick. And he just so happened to get a vaccine." Henry said.

"Which bring me to my last declaration as Sheriff for the time being." Emma says. "Dad you are Sheriff while Killian is your deputy. Which means he

needs to know how to drive." Killian looked to Emma surprised.

"Drive?"

"Manage a vessel." Emma said in his 'language'.

"Ah." Killian said. Then Emma felt a sudden wave of emotion.

"Whoa." she said as she choked up with tears.

"What?" David asked. Then Emma started to bawl. Just crying, hard. Killian hugged her and then let her cry in his shoulder. Snow gave him a smile.

"I think we got the idea of what's going to happen." Snow said. "Do you want us to leave Emma?" Snow asked. Emma shrugged.

"You can if… you… want." she panted. Then they left. After a few more cries there was another wave of emotion over Emma. She calmed down as Killian started to feel fuzzy in his head. He collapsed.

"Killian?" She asked. He was asleep. "Killian!" She demanded. she tried to get out of bed and didn't feel much pain. She crouched near Killian and then tried to wake him up. She groaned. his high was starting. Soon later Killian woke up. He was smiling and all happy-go-lucky. He walked to Emma who was looking at the video Kevin made. He walked over then knelt down on one knee. He opened his palms.

"Will, you Emmastilskin… Marry me?" He asked.

"I'm already married to you." she said.

"Well, will you marry me again?" He asked.

"I did." she lied.

"Liar!" He called out.

"Whatever!" She cried. She seemed really angry. Killian hiccups then fall to the ground.

"Am I frunk?" He said. "Or am I ducked?" He said.

"Both." Emma replied getting her jacket.

"Whare you goin'?" he asked. "wharefor thou gone to the sea of dragon?" He asked with a hand reaching out to her and an hand on his chest.

"Your stupid and drunk." She insulted.

"What?" He asked. Emma sighed then walked over to him. She picked him up and then tossed him on the bed. She crawled on top of him and kissed him lips. He let out a surprised gasp then kissed her back. He pushed her until she was on her back. Killian's hands ran down Emma's body then he touched her ass. She gasped then slap him across the face. He fell on the ground then woke from his high.

"Ow! Emma! The Hell!?" He asked.

"High." she answer. He stopped.

"Sorry." He said. Then she noticed a wet spot on his jeans. She started to laugh when he saw it and blushed.

"I was high!" He defended.

"I know, but, that's just funny." She said. then she looked at Killian.

"Can you get me some water?" She asked. he nodded then walked to the sink. He got a supplied cup and filled it with water. He walked back and then handed it to her. she took it and then took a little, hardly a sip, of her water then tossed it at Killian's pants. He gasped as it left a wet mark at his crotch. He saw the mark then narrowed his eyes at her. He leaned forward then kissed her lips pushing her on to the bed. She kissed him back then She felt water on her crotch. She looked down and saw Killian pour the leftover water from the cup to her crotch.

"Pirate." She said.

"Pregnant Princess." He says back.

_**So, This was a little late. I was up until 12:30 sunday night watching this amazing show, Supernatural! And well, remembered to post this, glad I did, and well, I understand that this chapter might not be great but it does have some important parts in it. So, questions? Ask me, I can answer them. Don't worry. Anyways, I'm ahead of schedual so don't worry if I'm late at posting, I'll create another story for Christmas, (Or a bonus chapter? o.O) But, This story is going great, I started writing a plot and everything needed for this story and well, All I have to do is wait for March and type. Not too hard. Don't worry, if I miss sunday then some things came up and took my day away. Today was Supernatural. Got to caught up in it. Well, Keep reading! See You Next Chapter.**_


	5. The Cravings

_**EMMA POV**_

After a few months, being in June. I started to myself grow, I looked at my stomach on night seeing myself puge. I was lying in bed with Killian who was asleep. Then I noticed dark circles under his eyes. He was sound asleep and snoring lightly. I looked up at the ceiling and then sigh. My mouth started to water when I got the idea of crab. Eating it's meat and tasting it in wasabi sauce. I groaned as I knew I had to wake Killian up to get it. I look over at him then touch his cheek. I always felt bad when I wake him up, it's like crushing a dream. My hand trails to his shoulder as I shake him.

"Hey, Killian." I say softly. He groans then wakes up. he sits up suddenly and then looks at me, worriedly.

"Emma! You alright?" He asked. I nod. He sighs then falls back onto the bed.

"Bad dream?" I guess. He nodded. I kiss his cheek.

"Can you get me some food?" I asked. He looks at me.

"Anything for you love." He says.

"I want some crab and wasabi sauce." His eyebrows furrowed together as he sat up. He tossed his legs over to the side then stood stretching. He puts his coat on and his shoes on. He looks at me again. by my side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, Crab, and Wasabi sauce." I say. He nods then bends over to me and kisses my lips.

"Goodbye." He says, then he leave me alone in the house. The door shuts and locks as I hear him yawn then walk out. A sense of guilt washes over me as I roll gently over to his side of the bed and feel encased in the leftover warmth of his side. I close my eyes and then think of the possibilities of what his dream could be.

"What was he dreaming about?" I ask softly.

_Labor? Death? Pain? Or loss?_ I thought. I sighed then closed my eyes. I quickly look at the time. 2:56. I sigh then close my eyes. After the feeling of ten seconds I hear Killian walk in the house again. I open my eyes and look at the clock. 3:11. It said. I sit up and prop the pillow behind me against the headboard as he walks to the kitchen.

"That was faster than I thought." I say to Killian. He chuckles at the light turns on. He takes out crabmeat in a plastic container and a small jar of wasabi sauce. He sets in on a bed tray and then grabs a fork and a spoon on it. He adds a small cup of water for me and then walks over to me.

"Aye, Ruby was awake below, and she helped me." He said.

"Did she drive?" I asked. I taught him how to drive. He wasn't really good at it but he can drive properly. He shakes his head.

"No, I drove but she just helped me be guided." He said.

"What was she doing up?' I asked as I poked a piece of the meat and dip it softly in the sauce. I take a bit as he sits at my feet.

"She said she was thinking. But she didn't seem quite happy. It was probably her getting back from a run." He guessed.

"I hope it's nothing serious." I say concern for the wolf friend. Ruby is a great person. Being a wolf, That's got to be fun. Killian shrugs. Then he lays back with little room he has. I try to scoot back so he could have more room. His hands cover his eyes but I know somethings wrong. I watch him

carefully. His knees starts to bob up and down quickly as his breathing is off a little. I sigh.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He sits up.

"The dream I had." My question will be answered!

"What was it?" I asked. He sighs.

"It was just like how my nephew and sister in-law died, except, it was you and Killy jr." He said. He kept calling the unknown child I carried Killy jr. I

went along with the current name for our child but I know that's not what were going to call it.

"We both die, from labor?" I ask. He nods.

"That's why I ask if you were okay? I didn't want you to go into labor and then fail because of me." I stop eating. I set my tray aside then hold my arms out for a hug. I know he needs one. He gets on his knees then walks over. He hugs me and then puts his face in the crook of my shoulder, like how he always does. He sighs.

"I'm not going to die," I say in comfort. "I'm the savior, I have to be here for everyone's happy ending, and so far, we don't have our complete happy ending." I say. He nods in my shoulder then he pulls away from me. His hand touched my stomach and then he gasped. I felt my stomach shift. He smiles. The baby kicked. And Killian felt it. He sighs but I can tell that he's uneasy.

"I'll be fine." I say in assurance. "I don't know it you will if you don't get enough sleep." I say. He takes his coat off then kicks his shoes off. He walks to the other side of the bed and lays down. I sip my cup of water to stop my mouth from burning. This food actually tasted really good. I guess it was myself trying to make it taste good. I hear Killian sigh as he stares at the ceiling. I try to eat my food fast so he can go to sleep. And when I do finish. He takes my empty tray then cleans up. I shift over to my side of the bed and then lay down. He turns the light off and make his way to the bed. I feel and hear him climb in. I scoot over closer to him and feel his arms wrap around me. I feel on of his hands lay on my stomach. I kiss his neck and then feel his lips kiss my head.

"You know, I always feel guilty when I wake you up for something completely ridiculous." I say. He chuckles and feeling his chest bang on my arm with his laugh feels good. The hairy essence touching my soft smooth arm.

"But I'm actually glad that you do, it doesn't make me feel like I just got you pregnant and can't do anything to help you to ease." He says.

"Well, you do make a big difference than the brick." I say. I laugh at my cold joke. I know he smiles but the joke seemed cold. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I felt Killian's hand slowly trail down. then when he almost touches my core I touch his hand.

"I don't really want to have sex while I'm three months pregnant." I say. He chuckles lightly then kisses my head. After a few minutes I fall asleep. And I knew he does.

I dream of being in the labor. Giving birth. I grip Killian hand and scream. I see the lights flicker and then, Whale takes the baby. I sigh and then fall back against the bed. The baby is set aside as I rest for a few minutes. Then I had to push again. I scream and feel Killian kiss my hand as he tells me to hold on. I scream again and then push the next baby out. I sigh as Whale smiles and then swaddles the two babies. He hands on to me and the other to Killian. I held a boy, he held a girl.

_Liam._ I thought. I didn't know what Killian was thinking but I know that it was something great. His smile was shining as I saw a tear of joy and relief roll down his face. He kissed the child's bloody forehead and then looks at the boy I held. I kiss Killian's lips and taste the blood from the earlier kiss and then taste his lips. We pull apart and then look at the children we held. We are the Jones family.

I wake up to the alarm ringing. I look at Killian who still lays asleep. I turn the alarm off and then get out of bed. I put on some workout clothes then head out for a walk along the beach. Walking out at 8:00 in the morning was always beautiful. The sky changing colors and the water reflecting them back. I hear running behind me and I turn to see Robin. He wears a white tanktop and a pair of gym shorts. He stops by me and then pants from running.

"Out working?" I ask. He nods.

"How are you doing?" He asked gesturing to my stomach.

"Oh, I'm doing great." I say. "How's Roland?" I ask.

"Growing up too fast, but yeah, he's great. He says that he's excited for the kids to come." He says. I give him a smile. "Regina is excited too." I surprised by this.

"Regina? She excited for me?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, she says that if Henry and Roland are excited, then she is. And I can tell she's anxious too. Since raising Henry, she's now grown to care for children." He says. I nod and smile.

"Well, people surprize you." I say. He chuckles. Then he waves me goodbye and continues his run. I keep walking and then, when I finish I head back to Granny's. I walk in my room and see Killian shirtless and pantless. He jumps as I see his hair wet. I gasp and then turn. Closing the door I walk over to the bathroom.

"Left it there for you love." He says. I smile. Killian bathwater, it's always the best. I touch my hand in the tub and feel it steamy warm. I start to undress and not care if he sees me. As I stand in my underwear I look over at him. His pants are on and he reaches for a new clean shirt. But he stands frozen. He just stares at me. I look over at him and then he flinches.

"Enjoy it while you can." I say. Then I close the door. I finish undressing then I step in the tub. Slowly I lay in the tub. I hear Killian knock on the door.

"I'm off to the station." He said.

"Farewell! Oh! If you see Regina, tell her that I'm excited too. She'll understand." I say. He says goodbye but opening the door and kissing my lips.

"My phone is on if you need me, where are the keys?" He asks.

"By the alarm clock." I say. He nods then kisses me again. A small chaste kiss. Then he leaves. I close my eyes and remember the first time I took him out driving.

I was nervous. He sits in the driver seat and then pauses. We sit there nervous and scared. But he had to learn. He starts the car then waits for my instruction. I turn to him.

"The middle square one is the breaks. It's like the weighing of anchor." I tell him.

"I know what breaks are." He says.

"Okay, then the next one on the right is the gas."

"That's how you move. And the steering wheel is how you turn." He says. "I did my reading, love." He says with a smile. I nod.

"Shift gears then." I say. He changes the gear to reverse and then backs out of the sheriff's parking. He spins the wheel and I was surprised we made it out alive. He shifts gears again then drive forward. We turn to the street and then drive out. He just changes lanes without warning signals and speeds a little bit.

"Slow down!" I yell to him. He pushes the brake hard and we screech to a stop. He changes gear to a reverse and then backs back to where we started.

"I might need a 101 on turns, pressure and stopping." He says. I nod vigorously.

"Yes, you do!" I say. Then we started to laugh. "Maybe we should start in a parking lot." I suggest. "Trade me." I say. Then we trade seats and I drive to a parking lot, nearby. then he became a pro at drive, missed a few things when we drive but that was okay. At least he knows how to. If I go into labor he can drive me to Whale. And he can speed, he's deputy now.

I leave the tub and then dry off. I walk down to my parents house where Henry stayed at. I knock on the door and then Henry opens the door.

"Mom!" He says. We hug and then Mom come holding a growing Neal.

"Emma!, You don't have to knock, you are always welcome here." She says feeding the child in her arms.

"I guess I didn't know what to do, it is my first time moving out. But I came for advice." I walk in and then sit down on the couch. Mom came and sat with me.

"Ask away, I can help you with anything." She said. I smile.

"I feel really guilty waking Killian up when I need something. Like last night, I woke him up from a bad dream and asked him if he could get something and he did and when he came back I could tell that he was exhausted. What should I do?" I ask. Mom stopped. She sighed.

"Well, when I was pregnant with you, and I could tell David was so tired that he would've fallen asleep a few seconds after I wake him up for something, so, what I did was for a week, I had my servant/friends help me while David slept to catch up." She said.

"So, I'm going to have my friends help me instead of Killian?" I ask. She nods. I sigh.

"We can help you with this if you want?" Mom asked. I paused.

_Who should help me?_ I thought. _Mom and Dad could. But they already have a baby to take care of. Elsa? She has Anna to worry about. Ruby? She's probably too busy with the Diner. Who else? _I asked. I stopped and then felt an urge for coffee and a bagel. I look at Henry. I pull out some cash.

"Can you run down to the Diner to get me a bagel and a decaf coffee?" I ask handing him the cash.

"Sure." He takes the money and then runs out. I look at mom and pause.

"I don't know who to ask. You are busy with Neal, and Elsa is busy with Anna." I say.

"What about Regina?" She asked. I stopped.

_Regina won't do anything. She would only do something for herself, and besides, I can't just have a sleepover at her house, that'll be weird._ I thought.

"No, I feel like she would dump after the first wake up." I say.

"Belle?" Mom suggested.

"That's too close to Gold and he might hurt Killian when he comes to pick me up." I say. Mom thought for a bit.

"What about-" Then David and Killian come bursting in. I stand as Mom follows.

"There's someone new here!" He says. I gasp feeling my heart flutter. I walk to them.

"Where?" I ask.

"The lass is waiting at the diner asking for you." Killian said worriedly. I felt a little wash of hope of who it might be. I walks out as the rest follow. We bump into Henry and I takes the food and takes a bite out of my bagel. I sees a woman wearing a black hoodie and the hood up over her head. She also wears a familiar floral dress with black leggings. I gasped. I walks over to the booth where she sits. Killian follows, not trusting the woman. I sit down but when I sees the face of this woman I recognize the face. My face blushes and turns surprised. I stares at her face then smile as she and I laugh. We both slide out of the booth then hug.

"Emma!" She says.

"... Tanya!" I say. I tug away and then turn to my family. "Killian, this is Tanya, Tanya this is my husband." Tanya smiles and then chuckles.

"Wow! Such a player!" Tanya jokes. I roll my eyes. I turn to Killian.

"Remember how I was an orphan?" I ask.

"Aye."

"She was a friend of mine." I say. He looks at Tanya and then shakes her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." He says.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said. I turn to Mom Dad and Henry. I wrap my hand on Henry's shoulder.

"This is my son, Henry." I say.

"Wow! Emma! You really settled down!" She says.

"Well, I did but this came to me a few years back. I didn't know what he looked like until three years ago."

"I have a feeling you'll tell me later."

"Of course."

"What brings you to Storybrooke?" I ask before I introduce my parents.

"Well, I know about Ingrid, but I'm actually… I am from Arendelle." She says. (Theory) "My whole family is, and well, that's when I found out about Storybrooke." She says.

"Okay good, because," I turn to my parents.

"This is my parents and little brother." I say with a smile. Tanya looks at them. "Snow White and Prince 'James' And Prince Neal." I say. Tanya smiles.

"Well, you found your family." I nod.

"But enough about me, how about you? Um…" I tried thinking of a question. "Have you settled down?" I asked. She shook her head. Elsa and Anna came running in the Diner.

"Emma!" Elsa called. I turn to her. She was smiling and excited.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Well, Remember that giant that could make magic beans?" She asked. I nod.

"He found a way to bring them back. Magic beans!" Anna said. Then they see Tanya. Tanya bows to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa." Tanya says. Elsa gasps.

"Hello." She said.

"I used to live in Arendelle, my family and I, and it was when you were born, I had a friend still from Arendelle who told us some things about Arendelle and right now she says that everyone is happy now that Hans is gone." Tanya says.

"Who is this friend?" Elsa asked.

"He's a servant in Arendelle, Kai?" Tanya asked.

"Oh! Kai? Yeah he's really cool!" Anna says.

"Wait," Killian interrupts. "How was Anton able to bring the beans back?" He asked.

"The wishing star. Anna was talking with him and then gave him the necklace. He wished he could bring the beans back and he saw a stalk of beans grow next to him!" Then I touched my stomach as I felt it move. I groaned as Killian came to my side.

"You alright, love?" He asked. I backed up and sat down in a booth. Then I nodded.

"Yeah, just a cramp." I say. But it didn't feel like one, I didn't want to worry Killian, especially after last night's dream. I bet he'd take me straight to Whale and demand to know what's wrong. I can tell he's a little scared of me going into labor. But that's life. Then Tanya noticed my gut.

"Oh my God! Emma! You're…!" She said. I laugh. Then I notice Killian was a little unsure. I turn to him.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask. He shrugs. "What's wrong?" I ask. He sighs.

"If… If there are beans here, then that could mean there are bean in the Enchanted Forest." He said.

"Yeah?" I agree.

"Which means that Blackbeard can get here." He says. My lips parted.

"Well… What are we going to do? Tell the whole world beside Blackbeard about the beans? It'll eventually spill."

"That's not the biggest problem. It also means that other villains can get through." He says.

"True, but I'm the savior."

"And you're pregnant." He counters. "I don't think we should use those beans until the savior is in her full health." He says. He had a good point. I

can't really do much pregnant.

"What about jr?" I asked. My mom jumped in.

"I can take care of it." She said. I smiled at her.

"We have a babysitter, magic beans, what could go wrong?" I asked. Then I turned to Elsa. "The beans shouldn't go public yet, so don't tell Grumpy and other people." I say. They nod and then smiled. The cramp I had was still hurting. I groaned as I felt it ache more sharpy.

"Emma?" Killian asked.

"I think I should see Whale." I say. Tanya and Killian help me to the car. My stomach hurt really bad. I hated it. I never like the months between pregnancy. My first was in a hospital so I had small treatment. They just get me the cravings and took me to the hospital. Some people even had to give birth in a cell because no one responded to the screams of labor. There was another woman who stole and dealt drugs. She raped a guy and was caught when he had his orgasm. So she had to have gotten pregnant, and she did. I heard doctors come running in as she scream during the night. I cried silently, scared, broken hearted from my position. Afterward when I saw her, she walked to me when I was about 7 months pregnant, and she scared me even more. She said that it hurt like hell. She said that it was pointless and that carrying the baby seemed like carrying a huge piece of shit. Then a few weeks later I had Henry. I didn't know if it was good, or if I had made a huge mistake of dating Neal.

I got in the car with Killian. I didn't quite know completely how he drove but he could. And I'm glad he could. Teaching him wasn't all easy but it wasn't that all hard. He was a fast learner and knew how driving works, since he owned a ship, but it was hard. The pressure on the feet was hard for him, he normally had sails to take him. Shifting gears was confusing, he normally just had to turn the wheel. And don't get me started on traffic. He didn't know anything about traffic. Left turns right turns, all a different language to him. Even though I didn't like it, I still taught him. And he was a good sport about it.

Killian turned the key and shifted gears on the car. He pulled the brake then drove to the hospital. I was confused about this pregnancy. I was only three months in. Not five. We walked in to the hospital just was Whale was leaving. He held a box full of salad and chocolate pudding.

"Emma, Hook." He said. "I'm on my lunch break right now-" I cringed and whimpered. The pain was sharp and I almost fainted. Whale set his food down then put his stethoscope on my stomach as he listened. His face was growing worried and surprised. He helped Killian take me to a bed in a room. They laid me down and then Whale lifted my shirt, just below my breast. He listened again. He then take the stethoscope out of his ears then surrounds his neck. He sighs and holds his hands in the front. I look at Killian who I could tell was really worried. I took his hand then looked at Whale.

"It seems… I have a theory." He says. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"Well, the pain is immense growing of the baby and is stretching your skin faster. So, if your skin is stretching then it's the sign of growth because…" He stops.

"Because of what?" Killian asked. His hand grew sweaty and clammy.

"Because of two heartbeats." He says. We both gasped. "Yes, Mrs. Jones. You have twins. Your cravings will grow and when you give birth, it'll be twice as painful." He says. I cringe.

_Great. Twins, I'm glad about that but… Then Killian will want more sleep sooner._ Then Whale continued.

"So, considering this news, you may stay here, with my nurses to keep you checked on for a few weeks. Your husband can rest for those weeks then we'll see how your condition is and we will decide to let you free." He says. He smiles and I smile back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go on my break." He says. Then he leaves us. I look at Killian. He pulls a chair up and sits down. His hands hold his head as he leaned over his knees.

"Nervous? Stress?" I asked.

"Excited. Happy." He said looking at me. Then I saw in his eyes, a spark. Not visible but mentally seen. Not only was he happy, but I can tell he was a little scared. More pain. More chance of death. But I'm not supposed to die. I'm the savior, born to make happy endings. Product of true love. I don't think Killian can lose me and his two children. He'd wreck. Go insane. Sail for months without provisions and starve.

"No." I said out loud at that thought. Killian looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked. I looked at him then shook my head. My mom and son walked in.

"Hey, How are you doing? What was the problem?" She asked. I smiled.

"Hey, I'm fine but I don't quite know how you'll be." I say.

"What? Why?" She asked more stern. I looked at her then smiled.

"Twins." I say. Henry smiled.

"Twins? I'm, not only an older brother, but an older brother with twins!" He said. Henry ran over then hugged me. Then he looked at Killian.

"Thanks." He said to Killian. Killian smiled.

"Of course lad." He said. Then My Dad and Tanya walked in.

"Emma! We heard." Tanya said. Then I heard a gunshot. My eyes closed and then I hear a body collapse.

_Killian! Henry! Mom! Dad! Tanya! The Baby?_ I thought. I opened my eyes as then I heard Killian's voice.

"Henry, don't look, Killin stood and walked over to Henry. He turned Henry away and then wrapped a quick arm over my chest.

"Emma, Emma don't look." He said. But I looked anyways. I was my mom and dad. They were standing and okay but then I looked at the ground.

And there she laid.

Tanya.

I didn't know if i should feel sad, or devastated. She was here for almost ten minutes and then she's gone. I felt a lump form in my throat as I looked up to see a pistol in the hands of a man who I knew.

Kevin.

_**Hey, Guys, I know I'm late and such, things got bad yesterday with catching up on other preparations on other fics, and Christmas reunions. Not to mention a whole lot of 'Family Time'! But I hope you keep reading even though I was falling behind, but I just want to make something clear. This is after all of Season 4, so whatever happens in there and doesn't wok in here, It's made to an alternate universe okay? So, Robin in this book, comes back, even though Storybrooke was a one way ticket. So in this, that curse is gone and it's just if you cross you forget. You cross back you remember. Or something like that, but anyways! I'm off, kinda tragic I know but it's important. So, See You Next Chapter.**_


	6. The Emotional Roller Coaster

_**NARRATOR POV**_

_**Red - Love**_

_**Orange - Happiness**_

_**Yellow- Fear**_

_**Green - Jealousy**_

_**Blue - Sadness**_

_**Purple - Anger**_

_**Brown - Illness**_

_**Maroon - Confusion**_

_**White - Purity**_

_**Black - Death**_

Emma was lost in sadness and distraught. The event of Tanya's death happened two months ago, but Emma still lingered on it. Emma sat down with a struggle since her stomach was a little bit larger than the normal 5 month. She placed a hand on the stomach to feel a kick or something to make sure the babies were okay. Then Killian walked through the door with groceries.

"I got what you wanted." He said. He walked to Emma and then knelt down. He held a ring out to her. It was a ring colored gold. He put it on her right index finger and then a few seconds passed and she saw it change to a blue.

"Now, I can tell if you're still upset, or if you'll be okay, and so," He stood helping Emma up. "I want to take you out on a ship ride." He said.

"Killian, I'm not really in the mood to go out." She says.

"That's exactly the reason why I want to take you out." He said. Then Emma looked at his eyes and saw the sincere and hope in them. She sighed then got her jacket.

"Lets go then." She said. Killian looked at the new ring and saw it faintly change orange.

Emma watched Killian steer away from the town. Emma sat on the steps to his cabin. Killian looked back at her. She sighed and stared at the shrinking town. Killian sighed and left the ship's wheel. He sat down next to her. He looked at the ring and saw it shade back to blue. He looked at Emma and see's her eyes grow a little over flown with tears. Killian wraps an arm around Emma and pulls her close.

"Swan? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Emma groaned then left Kilian's arm. She walked below deck and then sat in Killian's Captain chair. Killian followed after her.

"Swan, I know you feel alone, and distraught from Tanya's death but," She groaned and then turned away from him. "You're going to have to move on. Our children will be born in that hospital where Tanya died." He said.

"Hook! I just want to be alone."

"Well, I'm sorry that you can't. Your pregnant and who knows what idea might pop into your head." Emma stopped. She looked at Killian with a shocked confused face.

"You think I'll commit suicide? Killian, Tanya was a little piece of my life! I met her in the orphanage and we talked for a while before I got transfered. That was the first time I have ever seen someone die like that. Neal was shot in the side then sent through a portal. Graham died of heart failure. Walsh fell off a building. Tanya,

"She died from a bullet in her head…" She stopped. Killian looked at her with a little glimmer of hope that she crawl with him in bed and have a peaceful night's rest.

Tanya's death happened when Emma was three months. 2 months later Emma and Killian started having this fight.

"Swan, I have seen bad death's too." He said.

"I know, you lost Milah and Liam, And Neal! I get it."

"Emma, they all died from a villain!" He said. "The Crocodile killed Milah. Liam died from Pan. Neal died from that wicked witch! Emma, not only you have never seen a death just like that." Killian said. Then he closed his mouth. Emma looked at him. She took her ring off then put it on Killian's finger. She saw it turn yellow with some blue washing in with it. She sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

"What?" Killian asked.

"Why are you scared and sad?" She asked. Killian sighed.

"I've had dreams where you were in Tanya's place." Emma looked up at him in shock.

"What?"

"Aye." He assured. "I'm sad because of how terrified I am." Emma sighed. Killian looked away from Emma. He couldn't quite bear the fact the he was scared. Emma turned his head to look at her. She leaned close then kissed his lips. When she pulled back she kissed his cheek and then gave him a hug. Killian gently squeezed her back. Then he pulled away and kissed her again. Emma pulled him closer in the kiss and placed a hand on his chest. Then Emma's phone rang. Emma pulled away to get it but Killian just pressed more. He wanted more. He needed more. Then the phone rang out. Emma and Killian kissed and the ring on Killian's finger, slowly changed to a red, orange, white.

After they got back Emma wore the ring as it shone orange. They held hands and walked to the yellow bug. Emma checked the missed calls and she saw one from Whale. She dialed the number then called.

"Dr. Whale." He answered.

"Hey, this is Emma, did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh, Emma, I did, I was wondering if you would like to schedule an appointment for your ultraviolet." he said.

"Oh, um, yeah, when are you free?" She asked.

"All through today and tomorrow." Just as he said Killian's phone rang.

"'Ello?" He asked. "I'll be there soon. I just need to drop Emma off-" He paused. "Why? He wouldn't need to-" His jaw clenched and then he groaned. "Okay, I'm on my way." He hung up then turned the car on.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"The Station, keep talking to Whale." He said. Then Emma nicked back to her senses.

"Oh, uh, Whale, you still there?" she asked.

"Never left." He answered.

"Maybe tomorrow, around 4." She finished.

"Okay, I can do that, See you then Mrs. Jones." Then he hung up.

"Okay, Killian where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Kevin has agreed to spill anything he knows and wants, he'll tell us everything if he can talk to you."

"So, you're going to let him?" She asked.

"Aye. It's just a talk and David and I will be there, so if he says anything out of line, you leave. Then he'll have to agree to tell us everything."

"Make him tell you his plan first. Then I'll talk to him." Killian smiled.

"Smart lass, that's what you are." He says.

They parked outside then when they were walking in, Killian asked her to stay behind this wall before she enters. Killian walks in and David sees him without Emma.

"Where's Emma?" He asked.

"In due time, she will appear, but first, he has to tell us what we want to know." He says.

"That wasn't the deal!" Kevin said.

"Actually, it is. You speak your truth and Emma, shall be presented to you." Killian said.

"Did Emma give you that idea?" David asked. Killian nodded with a smile. On Emma's hand the ring she wore slowly changed yellow when she heard Kavin speak. A shiver and a prickle of fear washed over her spine.

"Do we have a deal?" Killian asked. "Even though deals are the worst." He said. Emma smirked.

"Going once," David said to increase the tension. "Going twice." He said.

"Alright, alright! Deal." Kevin said.

"So then, lad, Why don't you tell us…" He paused for a question. Then Killian got a text.

_Why are you here?_ The text was from Emma.

"Why are you here?" Killian asked taking Emma's word.

"Well, I heard that Emma was pregnant and found the love of her life so, I decide to pay a visit." He said.

"Are you here to harm?" David asked. Kevin shakes his head.

"No, not to the town, but her."

"Why?" Killian asked a little too harsh and eager.

"Huh? You seem a little protective."

"Answer the damn question." Killian shouted.

"Alright, She cause me to be scared and she found a mother who cared for her, when I tried so hard to win Ingrid. She doesn't deserve what she got. She's just a new girl with no knowledge of why she is left alone with no family. But I hear she found it. After Ingrid worked for her and then adopted her like putting butter on a piece of toast! And now she made a family with a witless man and has twins!? I killed Tanya for on respect. Pain. In her eyes. Yes, I knew Tanya. Tanya talked a lot about this Emma she met. Then Ingrid wanted this Emma to be apart of our home after attempted to run away with some Lily freak!" Killian received another text from Emma.

_Can I come in yet?_ She asked.

"No." Killian said. They all looked at Killian.

"You think I'm wrong?"

"No, I thought I could give you a chance but now, I can't." Even though Killian was a bad liar he made this one quite fast.

_Please!_ Emma begged in texts. Killian sighed then walked out. He saw Emma holding her phone typing another text. She paused then put her phone away.

"Swan, We still need more."

"Ask, how did he get here, Why did he get here and why me." Emma said. "I know how to interrogate- here." She called Killian's cell and then spoke with him through it. Emma walked a little distance so Kevin wouldn't hear her speak. Killian put the phone to his ear.

"How did you get here?" Killian asked.

"A magical door from Arendelle. And I drove to Storybrooke."

"It's impossible, it's a one way ticket." (It might be unless Season 4 says it's breaking down.) David said. The ring on Emma's finger shaded Maroon.

_How did he get through?_ Emma asked over the phone.

"How did you get through?" Killian asked.

"I don't know, I was driving to a place called Storybrooke, It was off the maps, but I met a man outside of town named Gold, and he gave me a locator spell. I used it to find Storybrooke." We all stopped.

_He met the Crocodile?_ Killian thought. Does that mean that sea slug and Maleficent?

"What are you planing with Emma?" David asked.

"Well, she doesn't deserve a family so I'll just make her pay." He said with narrowed eyes and frightening grin.

"How?" Killian asked.

"I haven't quite figure that out yet, but I will." Killian noticed something off with that sentence. But he didn't see it as a lie. "Is that all the questions?" He asked.

"Why target her family?" Killian asked.

"She doesn't deserve it. Selfish bitch! That's what she is!" Kevin said. Killian dropped his phone and then charged at Kevin. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and then pulled him against the bars.

"You don't deserve it." Killian whispered.

"Hook!" David yelled. "That's enough!" He said. Killian let Kevin go. Then Killian vanished behind the wall. Kevin scoffed and straighten his shirt.

"When can I be set free?" Kevin asked. Emma sighed then stepped out from the wall.

"You committed murder, that seems like 25 years to me." She said. Kevin grinned and laughed.

"You look… fat." He insulted.

"Well, that's what happens when you're pregnant, it's how babies are made." Emma said with a sly smile.

"Alright then, let's chat." Kevin said with a smile that shaded the ring on Emma's finger yellow. Killian took her hand.

"Why me?" Emma asked.

"I said it a million times. Because you got love from Ingrid that you didn't deserve. You were just a new girl who was just pretending to be an injured puppy." He said.

"Okay, how are you going to get your 'revenge'?" Emma asked.

"I don't know yet." Emma started to smile. The ring started to fade from yellow but started to change to a orangish brown. Pride. Then Emma slipped the finger off her finger.

"Hold out your hand." She said. Kevin obeyed then Emma slipped the finger on. Then the ring was shaded in different colors. Yellow, Brown, Purple, Maroon, but it was mostly Green and Blue. Emma smiled then took the ring back.

"So, You're lying and jealous." Emma said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"You do know what you going to do, and it out of jealousy and sadness more than anger and fear." Emma said.

"You didn't deserve it!"

"Well, neither did the bully who threatened to make a insecure teenager's life a living hell!" Emma shouted. Killian flinched.

"Emma, put the ring on." He said. She looked down then obeyed Killian. She saw it shade yellow, purple and maroon. Emma took a few deep breaths. She turned away from Kevina and saw Henry standing surprised.

"Henry." Emma said. Then David and Killian noticed the silent walker join the conversation.

"You don't have to explain, I get it." He said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Well, someone told me about Kevin and how he is sentenced to death." Everyone gave him a shocked look.

"Henry, no one is going to die."

"Oh no, don't worry, I get it, you never tell me anything." Henry then stormed out.

"What did I do?" Emma asked.

"That wasn't Henry, love." Killian said. Emma looked at Killian confused. The ring she wore shaded Maroon and Blue. "That was a spell." He said. Then he chased after

Henry. Emma waited until Kevin spoke again.

"Good riddance." He said.

Killian jogged to the boy who ran with his book. He was making way for the woods.

"Henry!" Killian yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Henry yelled out.

"Henry this isn't you!" Then Henry tripped over a tree root. His book dropped and slid against the wet soil. Killian caught up and then helped him get up.

"Henry, listen to me, listen, who told you about the death sentence?" Killian asked.

"Why does a dirty pirate care? You only want to save me for my mom! You think you can 'woo' her with you 'fatherly' skills? You don't stand a chance against my real

dad! Neal is my dad! You are just a replacement!" Killian sighed.

"I know you not you, even though your words hurt! Henry, Who told you?" He asked.

"A woman in a red dress! Old but young too! But why do you care?" Henry asked.

"Because I care about you and you are under the Shattered Sight curse! Henry listen to me." Killian pleaded. But Henry refused his plea.

"No, Captain Hook is the villain that ruined Peter Pan's, My dad's and my Mom's life! You ruined everything!" Henry screamed. Then Killian sighed. He stood and then looked over his shoulder.

"Go." he said.

"What?"

"Go!" Killian yelled. Henry stood. He looked at Killian. Then he punched Killian's gut and then ran. Killian groaned then turned back.

When he returned to the Station. What he saw we surprising.

And heart breaking.

He stopped when he saw this mess, this unexcusable problem. Ingrid made Emma and Elsa immune to the Shattered Sight Spell, but not all of Ingrid's magic remained.

Killian saw Kevin out of his cell and Emma kissing him. David was gone. But Emma really seemed to enjoy this kiss. Killian's lips pursed out and then he charged at Kevin in a walk.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!?" He screamed. Emma and Kevin flinched and then they both smirked.

"What do you think?" Kevin asked. Killian grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her away from Kevin.

"Emma, what are you doing?" He asked. Fury and confusion washed over him. Emma didn't flinch. Then he looked down and saw the ring. It was Brown.

_This isn't her._ He thought. Then Emma scoffed. She licked her lips like how she did after a kiss Killian gave her.

"Hook, What do you think I'm doing? I'm showing my true feelings. I only wanted you for your body. Now that you got me pregnant, I'm going to give them up for abortion." Emma said.

"Emma, this isn't you, this is a curse. The Shattered Sight, I don't know who cursed it but I will fix this."

"Fix what? All you did was fuck me and get me pregnant. I don't want anymore children! I hate them. Having Henry back into my life was hell, and now I have two more." Kevin grinned a little. Emma turned away to Kevin. "Where were we?" She asked.

"No, Emma." Killian reached and grabbed her hand. She turned then slapped him. He groaned and then turned back to Emma. He grabbed her arms and then walked her to the next cell. He gently shoved her in, not hard enough to make her fall, but enough to make her walk in herself. He grabbed the keys and then locked her in.

"Hey! Let her go!" Kevin yelled. Killian turned to Kevin. He paused then punched him in the cheekbone. Then he shoved him in. He closed the door and then locked it.

"Killian! What are you doing?" Emma yelled.

"Saving you." He said. She growled then slipped her wedding ring off. Then she threw it to the ground. Killian picked it up and then saw David walk in.

"Hook, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Shattered Sight, don't let them out until I find out who did this." He said tossing the keys to David.

"Wait, wait, wait! You locked Emma up? She's immune!"

"No she's not! She was kissing that bastard!" Killian defended. "I don't know who is doing this but I will find out and I will save her, because I love her and she holds my children. I will not give up on that!" Killian said. Then he turned and left.

When he left the building he eyed the silver ring. He read the engravings for the millionth time. And to him. They were true. He can't lose her. Even though if felt like he did, when he caught her kissing Kevin, for a millisecond, he felt like crying. He was ashamed of it but he did. He felt weak. He walked to the car and then stepped in. He looked to the rear view mirror and saw a woman in the back. He flinched and turned around. A woman with wrinkles and black curly hair smiled at him. She was thin and had very strange taste in fashion. Long dresses with robe like sleeves with a hooded cape. Then he saw her point up and a small fragment of shards of glass came.

"Don't worry handsome." She said. Her voice was deep and her eyes meant a scheme. "I saved the woman and her son." She said. Then she poofed away. Purple smoke surrounding her and then making her vanish. Killian sat for a moment.

_The woman and her son._ He thought. Then he caught it. He jumped out and then ran into the station.

"What the hell am I doing in here?" Emma asked. When Killian saw her he still felt that angry prick of the incident. He wanted to hug her, but he was too furious.

_It wasn't her._

_But it hurt like hell._ His mind countered.

_She's back at least._

_But it still hurts. Does she remember?_ He thought. Then Emma looked at him as David let the cell open. She saw the ring in her hand and then she bit her lip.

"Killian…"

She remembered. He thought. He smiled and laughed. He turned and then just walked away. He didn't know what to feel.

_I'm being a wuss! A moron! A pest_. He insulted.

"Killian…" Emma called out.

"David stay with the pest." Killian said. "I need to speak with Emma." He said. Emma bit her lip again then trailed out for Killian. He sat in the car and then started

the car. Emma opened the door and then sat down. Killian shifted gears and then drives to Granny's. He parks the car and then stops.

"Killian…" She started. "I… I'm sor-"

"You don't need to apologize." He interrupted. "You weren't yourself… and I understand that." He says. Emma groans. She gets out of the car and then walks around to Killian. She opened his door and then dragged him out. She locked the doors and lead him to their apartment. When they get in Emma locks and closes the door behind her. She rips her jacket off and tosses it to a chair.

"Swan, what are you doing?" He asked. Then she took Killian's hand. She placed it on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?" She asked. He sighed.

"Emma-"

"No, Killian, if I didn't love you, This would have never happened. Killian, I married you." She said.

"I know but-"

"But what? There is no but! Killian…" She bit her lip and then looked at Killian.

"Emma, I know you love me, I know you do… but it still hurts. I don't know how but somehow it does." He says.

"I've been there." She said. They paused. Killian sighed then scratched the back of his neck, when he gets nervous or embarrassed. Emma groaned and then grabbed his jacket and clashed their lips together. They kiss in a silence but a wave of love overflows Emma. Her ring shades to the red that symbolizes love. She pulls Killian closer to her. Killian runs his hand on her back, knowing her can't take her to bed.

_She's pregnant. Killian stop. _He thought. But Emma thought otherwise. She didn't care she was pregnant. He was upset and she wanted to make him happy. She pulled him closer to the bed. When she got him to the foot of the bed she pushed him down. He lands and then feels Emma climb on him.

"Swan, c'mon, you can't." He says. Then he rolls over to the side and when she falls on her side she groans. Killian sits up.

"I know I can't Killian. But I want to." Killian stops. He studies her moves. It wasn't her. He stands up. Emma unbuttons her pants and then takes her boots off.

"C'mon, Killian, I know you're dying to." She said seductively.

"Emma, She lied." He said piecing the pieces together The purple smoke whiffs around in front of Killian.

"Well, of course I lied. I had no choice." She said. The woman who casted that Shattered Sight curse of Emma and Henry.

"You could come up with something original." Killian said.

"Oh, but… Who would give up such a lovely woman, especially when she can't do much." She said.

"Who are you and what do you want with Emma?" Killian asked.

"And who the hell are you?" Emma asked.

"Oh, hush, child carrier." She said. She snapped and then made Emma fall sound asleep.

"What did you do?" Killian demanded.

"Oh, too many questions! Who am I, what do I want with Emma, what did I do? Sheesh, you're more annoying that my daughter and her... husband." She said.

"Answer the goddamn questions then!" Killian yelled. The woman sighed. She took the mood ring off of Emma and put it on Killian. The ring shaded Maroon and

Yellow.

"That explains it then." She said. "My name is Gothel. My daughter Rapunzel, is a moron that I had to search for because she is being mistaken."

"Why Emma?" Killian asked.

"You don't see many twins around here do you? Well, I'm here for them. Twins that will be… Be amazing." Gothel said. "I also made her fall asleep. And well, that Kevin man doesn't seem much like the villain."

"Are you a part of the-"

"Queen's of Darkness? Oh hush no! I'm simply a woman wanting her daughter back. And since Storybrooke could hold her, I came here to interrogate. " She said.

"Storybrooke is not yours to toy around with." Killian said.

"Well, Storybrooke is just a trifle of what I'll get." She said. Killian sighed.

"I've had enough of villains! One tried to kill me! Another used me! Then I became one! I'm sick of it! Wake Emma up without the curse in her and come up with

something original." Killian said. Gothel sighed. She tapped Emma's forehead and then took the shards of glass out of her eyes. Then Emma gasped and sat up. She woke up and was panting. Killian stepped to her side then Gothel was gone.

"Emma… Swan, listen to me." Killian said.

"Killian, it wasn't me! I didn't! I-" Killian groaned then cut her off with a kiss. Then when he pulled back Emma gave him a hug. They squeezed each other close and hopped that this could be behind them.

That night when Killian fell asleep, his dream was worse than it had ever been before.

_Killian stood in a purple fog. He heard animal calling that were unlike ever before. Barks of a dog with the voice of a dolphin. Antelope slithering like snakes at Killian's feet. He walked in the familiar forest hearing a voice call his name out._

**_Killian… Killian…_**

_It was a woman's voice too. He stopped when the voice grew louder._

**_Killian. Killian. Killian!_**

_It started as a whisper then grew to a scream. The voice was in the back of his mind. He knew who was screaming, but he forgot her name. She had black hair and blue eyes. Her face was lean and she was beautiful. His head started to burn as the first letter of her name came to mind._

**_M._**

_The burning sensation grew and made killian cringe._

**_I._**

_He started to yell._

**_L._**

_He gripped his temples and then started to fall to the ground._

**_A._**

_He fell on his ass and then yelled._

**_H._**

_His scream was loud even over a cockroaches lion roar. Then after a few minutes of excruciating pain, Killian found himself curled up against a tree. He sat up and found a panther's head on a wolf's body, staring. Killian slow grew cold as this place started to terrify him._

_Stop being a whimp! He thought. He took a deep breath and reached his left hand to his head. He poked his forehead with something metal. He looked up and found another woman. She wore a bloodied hospital gown. He recognized her immediately._

_Hannah. Killian thought. His sister in law. He eyes were lifeless. She was still, not moving. In her dead arms was a baby, it was still, it's eyes were closed and then the baby was taken by Killian in the vision. The baby was laid down in a separate bed and then cover with a blanket. Then Killian laid another blanket over Hannah's face. Casing her body in a blue fabric. Killian sighed and washed his hands from Hannah's blood. Then he heard footsteps running. The vision Killian put his head in his hands and was washed over with grief. The door burst open._

_"Hannah! Hannah! I'm here!" Liam yelled. Killian looked at Liam then shook his head. Liam's smile fell as if an avalanche had destroyed any happiness left in Liam. Killian left the room and a few minutes later he heard Liam start to wail. A few years later, The two brothers set out for a land. The land where Liam died. Neverland._

_Killian turned in the dream and found Emma, in the same position as Hannah, lifeless and cold. Dr. Whale did the same as the vision Killian. Cover the corpses. The twins under the same blanket and Emma covered in the blue fabric. Killian saw himself burst through the door calling out Emma's name. Whale looked at Killian, shook his head and then left. Killian walked over to the cold, motionless children and mother. He fell to his knees gripping Emma's left hand. He saw the silver wedding ring and read the inscription. He groaned then started to wail._

Killian jumped up and sat up in bed and yelled. Emma woke up and touched Killian's hand.

"Killian?" She asked. Killian's eyes were wide and started to blur. Then Killian felt a warm tear run down his face. Emma sat up and saw the glimmer of salty water.

She gasped and turned the lamp on next to her. Killian groaned and then held his head. He curled up in a ball and felt Emma's hand run down his back.

"Killian…" Emma said. Killian looked up and then to Emma. Killian grabbed Emma and pulled her into a hug. He sighed when she hugged him back. Emma kissed his cheek and then pulled him closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked. Killian didn't answer. Emma sighed and then kept hugging Killian.

"I can't bear to lose you." Killian said. Then Emma understood.

He was having his memories flood his mind. The painful ones. And some might not be memories.

**_Red - Love_**

**_Orange - Happiness_**

**_Yellow- Fear_**

**_Green - Jealousy_**

**_Blue - Sadness_**

**_Purple - Anger_**

**_Brown - Illness_**

**_Maroon - Confusion_**

**_White - Purity_**

**_Black - Death_**

_**Okay, I'm on time today but I think that after this week, I'm not going to post in a while. I need to type more but I'm busy with another Fanfiction idea so, I will be jumping story to story but, in February, I will return to Life After A Wedding, so, just FYI, I will not be posting until I manage time from school, Laptop fights (Since I share with my brother) and Other fandom shows (Like Supernatural, OUAT, Smallville.) So first sunday of February, I will post the next chapter, called The Eight Month Mother. Little sneak peak... But I will be type the next few chapters, so give me time until February. Thx But Keep reading! See You Next Chapter.**_


	7. Bad News

_**Okay, so, I intentionally missed the chapter meant for the 1st. And the reason is because, Finals are strangely early and are this and next week, and it's only for English, sooo, IF you think I'm making excuses, then as zeebeeamerica. She's a friend from school, and on Fanfiction. Want further proof? Ask her. BUT! Because You guys have been great, I will give you a sneak peek at what I have written so far. And so far. It's intense but, since I left you guys at a Cliffhanger, I won't leave you at a cliff hanger as bad as that, but Just an FYI It'll get worse. But enjoy... so far... I promise you guys I will give you two chapters. And I'm not quite sure when that would be. I'm bombarded with homework and studying. Family and friends, sudden reunions... But... You guys will have closure.**_

_**NARRATOR POV**_

Killian wasn't that same after that dream he had. He woke up screaming in the night. He was shaking and in his eyes, Emma could tell that he was not going to be okay. She asked him several time if he'd talk about it. She wanted to help him. She felt as if she had to. But with the twin coming soon on their due date, she felt overwhelmed with responsibility. Emma sighs in her bed one night as Killian left on a walk after another nightmare

this past few days. Killian just put his shoes and coat on then just left without another word.

"Killian..." Emma sighs. "Killian come back to me." She whispered. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Mom! Mom! Come out here now!" Henry yelled. Emma groaned as the pregnant woman reached the door. She opens it and sees Henry struggling to hold Killian. Then David ran up after them.

"Oh my god..." Emma whispers. She sees his face a little bruised and bleeding a little. David and Henry set him down on their bed as he groaned. Emma rushed over to his side in curiosity, fear, and confusion. She took his face in her hands then shook his head to wake up.

"Killian..." Emma pleads. "Killian!" She yells. His eyes burst open as he jumps awake and screams. This scream isn't like a wake up from nightmare.

This scream isn't 'Ouch, that hurts.' This scream was grave scream of fear and pain. He looked around the room for Emma and when he finds her, he looks to her stomach then shakes his head. David looks to Emma to see what to do. Emma sighs then looks at Henry.

"I don't think..." She sighs as the tears and cries start in her voice. "I'll be with you guys in a second." Emma says.

"No, you don't have to tell us. What's his business, is his, we're leaving." David said. Emma smiles gratefully. Then Henry looks at Killian worriedly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked.

"I think so kid." Emma says. "You need to get some sleep." Henry nods then the two leave the apartment. Emma looks at Killian when the door closes. Killian sighs then falls onto the bed. He shakes slightly and then when he opens his eyes to look at Emma, he bursts to tears. Emma freezes. Shocked and confused she gains a grave feeling like everything is going to collapse in Killian holds this secret in longer. Killian turns on his side and then looks in Emma's eyes. Emma slouches her shoulders then sighs. Killian wipes his eyes, he then sits up and takes a breath.

"Killian..." She said. "What is wrong? These last eight _months_ have been _agonizing_!" She said.

"Swan... Emma... I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" He says.

"I know that... But, you've been putting a strong face on and I'm tired of it. I'm your wife, I'm your _pregnant_ wife!" She defended.

"I am tired of it too!" He counters. Emma stops.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm tired of being..." He loses his train of thought as the horrible fear comes to mind.

"Being what?" Emma pressed.

"Of being scared, frightened, terrified. Every night I wake up with a nightmare of how my sister in law passed. I'm scared that will happen to you too,

I... I can't lose you." He says.

"... Killian, I know you can't lose me, I can't lose you but so far it felt like I have lost you. You've been so distant and acting different... It felt like you left me once you found out I was pregnant." Emma said. Emma stood then sat down on the bed. She sighed as she slouched and touched her stomach.

"Emma..." He touches her shoulder and then runs his fingers lightly down her arm until he reached her wrist. Then he traces back you her arm. He scoots closer to her then when he sits behind her as his feet touch the ground, he hugs her while touching the hand placed on her stomach. He kisses her neck and then Emma groans. She stands then walks a few steps away.

"You still haven't explained to me this weird behavior. Killian, what are you scared of?" She asked. Killian looks up at her then sighs. His eyes closed as the images from his dream flashed through. He sighs.

"Hannah." He said.

"Who?"

"My sister, her name was Hannah, She was pregnant and I was taking care of her while Liam was out at sea. He found out she was pregnant when he made land a few hours after she conceived the child." He said. Emma pulled a chair and then sat down.

"Since I was the one who took care of her, I had to perform the work. No doctors came until after she conceived the child. She was weak and sick when her water broke. I had to watch her suffer while she couldn't breath. Coughing and wheezing. Scream and shouting. When the child was born, it survived a few hours until it passed. And then she passed. I covered them with a blanket, and then wash my hands when I heard Liam..." Killian stopped at his voice started to crack. "...Shouting out her name and running through the halls. He changed after that, I joined the navy with him and then we met Pan. He seem happy even though it was a few months after Hannah's death." He said. Emma had her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Tears stung her eyes as she understood his fear coming to life.

"You're scared that I might go and the kids will go too..." She said. Killian looked up.

"I never want that to happen to us again." He said.

"Killian, I know you don't and I understand that you are scared, but I'm not going anywhere." She said.

_**So, That was just a little segment of it, I knew that if I went further you guys would hunt me down now that I've given you my friends address, She might help you (In the friendly way) But anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I hop you guys keep reading. See You In The Same Chapter.**_


End file.
